


Yoho a Pirate's Life for me

by Geci



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones se réveille mystérieusement, et avec un bon mal de crâne, enchaîné dans ce qu'il peut qualifier sans trop de mal de prison. Sa fréquentation semble être uniquement réservée à des pirates, mais ce dernier ne compte pas attendre sagement qu'on lui passe la corde au cou, et apparemment, son étrange voisin d'en face non plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quest for Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Yoho a Pirate's Life for me (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422523) by [Geci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci)



> **Titre** : Yoho a Pirate Life for me - Crossover Pirates des Caraïbes/Once Upon a Time.
> 
> **Chapitre** : Quest for Ships - Alestorm - Notons que mes titres de chapitres seront repris de titres/extraits de musiques, ceci dû à mon inspiration du moment.
> 
> **Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Disney : Pirates des Caraïbes et Once Upon a Time.
> 
> **Parings** : Davy Jones (ou Captain Charming, Charming Hook, Captain Prince, comme vous voulez). Peut-être quelques parings secondaires à voir, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose centrer sur Pirates des Caraïbes, je me suis vraiment concentrée sur ce paring.

Killian ouvre les yeux péniblement. Un mal de crâne sourd le prend et ses tempes tambourinent frénétiquement le prenant en étau. Il y a comme un trou dans sa mémoire, mais pour l’instant il est plus occupé à reprendre ses esprits après se sommeil qui lui semble avoir été interminable et quelque peu forcé. Quand il reprend plus ou moins conscience de son environnement, il se rend compte qu’il bien loin du sol pour quelqu’un d’endormi, que ses poignets le brûlent et que ses bras sont lourds, n’ayant pas souvenir d’avoir bu en excès, ni même d’avoir bu tout court. En réalité il est pendu par les poignets, les pieds encore en contacte avec le sol en pierre, la pièce est sombre et une odeur d’humidité et de moisie est fortement présente, n’aidant pas sa migraine. Killian tente de se redresser avant de vraiment se rendre compte que ses poignets sont entravés par des fers reliés à des chaines fixées au mur derrière lui. Il essaye de se concentrer sur ce qui l’entour, une douleur aigue à l’arrière du crâne, il commence à retrouver une ouïe correct. Des bruits de chaines et des plaintes se font entendre de part et d’autres. Il commence à jeter des regards autours qui confirment ce qu’il craignait. Mais le pire n’est ni les chaines, ni la prison elle-même, mais sa fréquentation. Il ne voit autour de lui que des marins, des hommes peu respectables, des personnes comme lui, des pirates. Un bruit de chaine en particulier attire son attention. Un va et vient irrégulier, plus proche de lui que les autres. Il dirige donc son regard vers son camarade d’en face. Un étrange pirate : cheveux longs crêpés, bandana, multiples ceintures de tissu coloré et yeux cernés de noir avec des bottes en cuir. Ce dernier lance finalement un regard au capitaine Hook après quelques instants, se sentant observé, à moitié surpris, avec une réaction étrange, comme accompagné d’un tic. Il avait l’air d’essayer d’attraper ce qui ressemble à une bouteille, lui qui est alors enchainé plus près du sol. Il s’adresse alors à lui d’un supérieur l’air légèrement ivre.

« Un problème l’ami ? »

Killian le regarde alors avec curiosité, puis ce décide à répondre avec un sourire malicieux.

« Certainement moins que vous je présume.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes enchainé et sur le point d’être pendu, je pense que j’ai moins de problème que vous puisque je suis sur le point de récupérer cette bouteille de rhum.

-Je ne pense pas. Voyez-vous, je ne compte pas rester croupir ici en attendant de finir la corde au cou. »

Son camarade hausse les épaules.

« Dans ce cas tout va bien je présume ! Nous n’avons aucun problème ! Enfin… si vous arrivez à vous détacher. Et à passer les gardes… Désarmé. Et avec une seule main ! »

Killian grimace légèrement avant de rétorquer, tout en réalisant on ne sait quel tour de passe-passe pour tenter de s’extraire de ses chaines.

« Oubliez les gardes et je me débrouille très bien d’une seule main, merci. Je serais néanmoins curieux de savoir comment vous compter vous en tirer.

-C’est très simple. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

Jack prend alors un air triomphant, comme si cette annonce allait éveiller la moindre réaction chez Killian qui reste concentré sur sa manœuvre d’évasion tout en l’observant curieusement avec un certain désintérêt.

« Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Vous venez de le dire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous aiderait.

-Bien sûr que ça rentre en compte ! Vous le sauriez si vous aviez entendu parler de moi ! »

Killian détache alors un de ses poignets et s’aide de sa main libre, main qu’il possède encore, pour détacher l’autre, le tout accompagné de sa réponse avec panache.

« On a du me donner votre nom un jour. Maintenant excusez-moi, j’ai à faire ! »

Sur ces mots il attrape la bouteille de rhum et la lève à la santé de Jack. Ce dernier, n’étant pas vraiment d’humeur, fait tomber Killian d’un croche-pied, attrape le rhum au vol tout en se détachant avec l’aide d’une magouille connue exclusivement de lui certainement. Killian se relève et constate que Jack est debout à côté de lui, libre également. Ce dernier lève alors la bouteille de rhum à la santé du Capitaine.

« Et si nous passions un marché ? »

 

* * *

 

 

David se réveille péniblement. Il a un peu la tête qui tourne, mais reprend rapidement ses esprits. Il est allongé sur un lit, certainement dans une auberge. Le bruit extérieur est semblable à un bourdonnement sourd et dense. Il se redresse, regardant autour de lui. Il semble seul et commence à s’inquiéter, se demandant où il est et où est le reste de sa famille, espérant qu’il ne leur est rien arrivé. Il se lève alors et se prépare rapidement voyant ses affaires posées une chaise à côté de lui. On frappe alors à la porte, il se retourne alors, fixant la porte et laisse s’échapper un vrai soupire de soulagement quand il voit sa fille entrer.

« Emma !

-Tu es réveillé ? »

Emma semble aller bien et est relativement rassurée de voir son père réveillé, mais quelque chose semble clocher, David le lit sur son visage et le sien commence à s’assombrir, voyant que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Emma, tout va bien ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Henri va bien ? »

Emma se pince les lèvres avant de répondre essayant d’être calme.

« Henri et Maman vont bien, ils sont à côté, en revanche…

-En revanche ? 

-On ne sait pas où est Hook. »

L’inquiétude de David commence à grandir légèrement. Non pas qu’il s’intéresse particulièrement du sort du pirate, quoique ce dernier est tout de même ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus d’un ami pour lui. De plus, David pense que sa fille tient particulièrement à lui et il ne faudrait pas qu’il ait fait une quelconque gaffe ou qu’il ne les ait trahit, ce qui lui briserait sans doute le cœur. Il faut dire que dernièrement, il est plutôt proche du capitaine, d’autant plus que Snow semble être un peu en froid avec David pour une raison inconnue. Peu importe, il faut qu’ils retrouvent Killian avant qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose ou qu’il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Le prince enfile alors sa veste en se dirigeant d’un pas décidé vers la sortie.

« Il est forcément là, il faut qu’on le retrouve.

-Papa ! Attends. »

Emma attrape son père par le bras, arrêtant David dans son élan.

« On ne peut pas partir comme ça. On essaye de se renseigner, mais pour l’instant on n’a rien. On ne possède également rien lui appartenant, on ne peut pas non plus utiliser la magie pour le retrouver. On va y arriver, mais avant, s’il te plait, reprends des forces. »

David s’arrête et prend une stature plus posée, reconnaissant que sa fille a on ne peu plus raison sur ce coup. Rien ne sert de faire le tour complet d’une ville certainement beaucoup trop grande. David souffle alors un bon coup et commence à réfléchir se posant alors une question on ne peu plus pertinente.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Port-Royal.

-Et… Comment… Qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé ?

-Ca c’est une excellente question…

-Comment ça ?

-A priori on a dû… certainement… prendre un portail… on ne sait pas trop… On s’est réveillé là… comme ça. Regina pense que ça peut être une malédiction ou un sort quelconque… On ne sait pas ni qui, ni comment, ni pourquoi… »

David soupire et passe sa main sur son visage. Si quelqu’un leur veut du mal et qu’ils ne retrouvent pas Killian, ça veut dire qu’il est seul contre un ennemi inconnu dans un endroit inconnu. En espérant qu’il ne lui soit encore rien arrivé et surtout qu’il n’y soit pour rien dans cette histoire. David passe sa main dans le dos de sa fille en essayant d’avoir l’air rassurant.

« On va le trouver !

-Je l’espère… 

-C’est un survivant. Il va bien. »

Emma lui sourit plus rassurée. En réalité, elle est surtout pus tranquille de savoir son père déterminé et calme, elle qui craignait de le voir paniquer au vu des circonstances. Circonstances que seul elle, Henri et Regina semblent avoir remarquées. Bien que vu la réaction de sa mère, Snow doit se douter de quelque chose. En outre, David semble bien être le seul qui ne soupçonne absolument rien, et ce, alors qu’il est le premier concerné.

Père et fille sortent de la petite pièce pour rejoindre le cœur de l’auberge et le reste de la famille. Tous regardent David qui à l’air calme. Regina soupire lascivement, David est vraiment quelqu’un de long à la détente, d’autant qu’il n’a pas l’air de saisir toutes les subtilités de leur situation. C’est Snow qui prend la parole avec une certaine hésitation.

« Charming… ça va ?

-Snow ! »

David semble heureux de voir tout le monde en vie, et se dirige vers Snow s’apprêtant à la prendre dans ses bras, mais cette dernière l’interrompt d’un geste discret, un simple mouvement de retrait et un regard presque désolé, avant de continuer.

« Ca va ? »

Charming prend un air surpris et inquiet avant de répondre.

« Oui, enfin je crois. Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi vous faites de telles têtes ? »

Regina enchaine afin d’abréger la conversation qui commence à l’ennuyer et leur faire perdre du temps.

« Et bien nous pensions que le sort du Capitaine en détresse t’inquièterait plus que cela à vrai dire. Mais enfin, aux dernières nouvelles j’ai bien peur qu’il ait de vrais problèmes… Espérons que ce ne soit pas son cas.

-De vrais problèmes ? »

David prend un air concerné alors que Regina ne lui tend un prospectus que David commence à lire, son visage s’assombrissant. Emma, qui n’est alors pas encore au courant commence à lire par-dessus l’épaule de son père et lui arrache le prospectus des mains avec un visage qui tente vainement de garder son calme. David reste en état de choc quelques instants alors qu’Emma commence à prendre la parole.

« C’est vraiment mauvais signe…

-C’est ce que je m’efforce d’expliquer à ton père… »

Regina semble à court de sarcasme, mais pas spécialement stressé ou inquiète, du moins, pas en apparence. David sort finalement de sa rêverie.

« Il faut qu’on retrouve Killian. On ne peut pas le laisser !

-Je m’attendais déjà plus à une réaction de ce genre de ta part. Vous savez au moins qu’il va sans doute y avoir tous les gardes de cette île pour surveiller cette exécution ? Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, les pirates sont une de leur première menace, et pour cause, on est au beau milieu de l’océan ! Enfin, j’imagine que te convaincre que c’est de la folie serait vain de toute manière. »

David reprend le prospectus et vérifie un élément.

« Elle aura lieu demain après-midi, sur une île voisine… Il nous faut un navire !

-Personne ne voudra te prêter un navire, surtout pour sauver un pirate. En plus il vaudrait mieux qu’on ne nous voit pas avec lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne risquerais pas la vie d’Henri pour une mission suicide.

-Opération Méduse.

-Quoi ? »

Regina prend un air étonné et inquiet face à la réaction d’Henri qui prend la parole pour la première fois. Comme si elle avait l’intention de le laisser prendre part à une telle excursion.

« On va appeler cette opération, l’opération Méduse.

-Non Henri, toi tu restes ici. Regina s’occupera de toi.

-On ne peut pas se séparer c’est trop dangereux. Vous savez où on est ? C’est comme dans Pirates des Caraïbes ! »

Emma, David, Snow et Regina se regardent et après quelques minutes tous acquiescent et Regina reprend.

« Ok Henri mais tu restes avec moi et on essaye de rester à distance.

-Et… on fait quoi une fois qu’on l’a trouvé ? »

Snow à alors l’air sceptique sur ce plan peu construit, certainement pris d’une certaine forme de jalousie.

« Je suppose que notre seule issue est de fuir à bord d’un navire en attendant que je trouve une solution. A moins que vous ne contiez sur Rumpelstiltskin et son fils pour nous venir en aide… Non pas que je doute que Neal ne vienne au secours d’Henri…

-On avisera. On va commencer par trouver un navire. »

David à l’air plus que déterminé, il faut qu’ils retrouvent Hook vivant coute que coute, l’option de le revoir pendu à un gibet n’est nullement dans le programme, et attendre les secours avec le temps qui leur reste reviendrait à abandonner Killian à son sort. Mais c’est avec grande surprise qu’une voix se fait entendre, aussi basse que la leur, une personne s’immisçant dans leur conversation.

« Vous cherchez un navire ? »

 

* * *

 

 

Killian observe le fameux Jack de haut en bas avec un regard intrigué. Ce type essaye d’attraper cette bouteille depuis des lustres et là en à peine trente secondes le voilà debout, libre, la bouteille en main. Après quelques instants de réflexion Killian se décide enfin à lui répondre, croisant impatiemment les bras. Ce n’est pas le tout mais il faut qu’il retrouve quelqu’un.

« Quel genre de marché ? »

Jack boit une gorgée de rhum, l’air ailleurs, alors que Killian l’observe curieusement. Le Capitaine Sparrow se retourne vers lui afin de lui faire pas de ses explications avec un air de drogué qui ferait douter n’importe qui.

« Voyez-vous, si nous voulons sortir d’ici, il va nous falloir un navire. Hors… le navire que j’envisage de réquisitionner nécessite d’être minimum 2 personnes. Donc je me disais que nous pourrions nous allier.

-Qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? Pour ma part je peux très bien quitter cet endroit seul, maintenant si vous voulez m’excuser, je cherche quelqu’un.

-Oh ! Vous cherchez quelqu’un ? Et vous savez où il se trouve ? »

Killian marque une pause. Touché. Il ne sait pas grand-chose il faut dire, puis qu’actuellement il vient de se réveiller ici sans aucun souvenir. Jack note le doute et enchaine.

« Je poursuis donc. Nous nous extirpons de cette île à bord d’un navire emprunté à la garde. Ensuite, vous m’aider à retrouver mon bâtiment et en contrepartie moi, je vous aide à retrouver votre quelqu’un ? »

Killian semble dubitatif à cette proposition. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un pirate, il est plutôt bien placer pour le savoir.

« Et comment compter vous m’aider à retrouver la personne que je cherche ?

-C’est très simple, je dispose d’un objet qui pourrait vous permettre de le retrouver. Et puis, avez-vous bien le choix Monsieur… ?

-Capitaine Hook. 

-"Capitaine"… Hook. Soit. »

Jack semble sceptique sur son titre, mais tente un nouveau coup de bluff afin de pouvoir sortir d’ici. De toutes manières ce n’est pas comme si son camarade avait le choix, s’il voulait sortir d’ici vivant.

Killian reste pensifs quelques instants, les cris des prisonniers les suppliant de les faire sortir couvrant le silence, il fini par se décider, presque à contrecœur sachant déjà que c’est une mauvaise idée.

« Vous me donner votre parole ? J’espère que vous êtes un homme d’honneur.

-Je vous la donne. En revanche… Je suis un pirate, pas un homme d’honneur ! Mais bon… Allons-y  camarade ! »

Jack se dirige alors vers la sortie, Killian lui emboitant le pas, mais des cris d’alerte indiquent rapidement que leur évasion n’est pas vraiment passée inaperçue aux yeux de la garde et des hommes semblent déjà être à leur poursuite. Jack jette un œil en arrière, se fige avec un air surpris, puis coure en sens inverse.

« Oho… Bon euh… Mon plan… FUYONS ! »

Killian semble déjà s’en vouloir d’avoir accepté de suivre un tel personnage, mais devant les bruits des pas il ne décide de ne pas réfléchir et le suit dans les couloirs plus ou moins sombres et étroits des cachots, se repérant aux lueurs des torches et aux bruits de pas pour choisir leur chemin, avançant à moitié à tâtons, espérant se diriger vers une sortie sûre. Cette course-poursuite pour la survie et la liberté est loin d’être gagné d’avance.


	2. Ships In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapitre** : Ships In The Night - Mat Kearney

« Vous cherchez un navire ? »

Les regards de tous se tournent vers la personne les ayant apostrophés. Un homme de corpulence et de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns plutôt longs et souples, attachés en catogan et vêtu d’une chemise blanche ample leur fait face. Il continu devant les regards interrogateurs.

« Veuillez m’excuser, j’ai vaguement suivit votre conversation. Je me nomme William Turner. J’ai également besoin de me rendre à cette exécution pour une raison semblable à la vôtre. Et j’ai un navire si vous accepter de m’aider. »

Bien que suspicieux, David lance un regard au reste de sa famille. Regina semble plus que dubitative, mais David à plutôt l’air décider à saisir l’occasion. Néanmoins c’est Henri qui prend la parole avec une certaine fascination.

« Wow cool ! Vous avez le Black Pearl c’est ça ?! »

Regina et ses grands-parents lui lancent un regard perplexe, mais Emma le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Elle n’avait pas fait le rapprochement, il faut dire qu’elle ne s’attendait pas spécialement à cela. Pourtant ce n’est pas comme si après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu s’était particulièrement étonnant. Will quant à lui semble passablement inquiet de cette réponse et se penche vers lui pour de lui répondre à voix basse.

« J’ignore comment tu es au courant pour le Pearl, mais c’est exact.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous causera aucun soucis ! Et c’est d’accord on accepte votre offre ! »

David le coupe, bien que très intéressé il y a deux ou trois petites choses à régler au préalable. 

« C’est fort aimable de votre part mais comment savoir que l’on peut vous faire confiance ? Et qu’attendez-vous de nous ?

-Je suis un homme d’honneur et je tiens toujours ma parole, parole que je vous donne. Il semblerait également que nos intérêts convergent. De plus, je ne peux pas manœuvrer le Pearl seul et je ne serais pas d’un grand secours une fois sur place sans aide. Et puis, il se trouve que j’ai un plan. En avez-vous un ? »

David échange un regard avec sa fille et sa femme avant de revenir vers Will. Non ils n’ont aucun plan, et cette option reste actuellement la meilleurs qu’ils aient.

« Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez nous faire confiance ?

-Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, ni même le temps d’envisager une meilleure option. Mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons la moindre raison d’agir l’un contre l’autre. »

David semble perplexe, mais Snow l’attrape par le bras et le fait reculer pour lui parler en privé.

« David, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

-Snow, nous n’avons pas le choix. Si on ne fait rien, Hook va-

-Hook est un pirate, ce type cherche un pirate, c’est peut-être un pirate, qui sait, il a un navire. Et même si Hook a changé, même si c’était quelqu’un de… de bien, et bien ça ne veut pas dire que tous les pirates le sont. Et puis, s’il nous avait trahis ? Tu penses vraiment qu’il en vaut la peine ? Pense à Emma et à Henri ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

-J’y pense justement ! Tu ne crois pas qu’Emma aimerait autant que possible qu’on ramène Killian en vie ? Et puis Henri l’adore et-

-Tu le fais pour elle ? Ou tu le fais pour toi ? »

Entre les deux questions, Mary Margaret a baissé les yeux vers le sol, marquant une pause et fuyant le regard de David, essayant de chercher une explication. Avant même que David ait pu répondre, elle s’était éloigner, laissant David à sa réflexion et faire son choix. C’est Will qui le sort de sa rêverie.

« Alors ? Que dites-vous ? Pardonnez-moi d’insister, mais nous n’avons pas l’éternité devant nous.

-Je euh… »

David reste quelque instant à chercher à répondre, mais c’est Henri qui prend le relais.

« C’est d’accord ! Moi je vous crois ! Et puis c’est notre ami, il faut faire quelque chose. »

Snow soupire devant l’attitude d’Henri. Non pas qu’elle veuille abandonner Hook, mais une partie d’elle semble croire qu’il serait mieux qu’ils ne le revoient pas. Le jeune garçon sert alors la main de Will sous les regards de Regina et Emma, l’une assez sûre de ce que son fils fait, l’autre plutôt dubitative, bien qu’ayant une grande confiance en son fils, il reste un enfant. Henri se penche alors vers Will avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je pourrais tenir la barre du Black Pearl ? Juste un peu ?

-Tu sais naviguer ?

-J’ai eu le meilleur professeur ! »

Will lance un regard complice à Henri avant de se retourner vers le reste de l’assemblée pour leur répondre avec un air plus sérieux avant de sortir de la pièce, alors que David acquiesce en réponse.

« Retrouvez-moi ce soir à 10h au port. Je prépare le Pearl. »

 

* * *

 

 

Les hommes derrières eux se rapproche et les deux Capitaines se déplacent précipitamment à l’aveuglette dans les couloirs sinueux et étroits en pierre. Au bout d’un moment ils arrivent dans un espace plus grand et légèrement plus éclairé. Ils parviennent alors à discerner des tonneaux, certainement la réserve de vin des geôliers à l’odeur. Une idée vint très rapidement à l’esprit de Killian qui commence à se diriger vers tonneaux, puis s’interrompt quelques secondes constatant que Jack avait pris la même initiative. Ce dernier c’était arrêté tout aussi surpris, mais hausse simplement les épaules.

« En fait c’était mon idée. Mais je vous en prie si vous voulez me donner un coup de main, bien que vous n’en avez qu’une ça devrait faire l’affaire. »

Killian siffle légèrement sur la remarque, mais suit tout de même ce bien prétentieux pirate. Ils n’ont pas vraiment le temps de se disputer, et Killian est plutôt habitué au sarcasme étant donné qu’il n’est pas très bien vu de tout le monde, voir bien vu de personne parmi ses fréquentations. Ce qui ne l’empêche pour autant de relever ce détail alors qu’ils détachent les tonneaux et les laisse rouler dans le couloir où arrivent leurs poursuivants.

« Je n’ai peut-être qu’une main mais je suis plus habile avec seulement une que d’autre avec deux. 

-vous m’en voyez ravi, on risque d’en avoir besoin. »

Sur ces mots les deux comparses font volte-face pour reprendre leur route sous les plaintes des soldats se prenant les futs, chutant au sol et glissant sur le liquide alors rependu dans le passage. Cela devrait les ralentir un moment, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour perdre du temps, il faut utiliser cela à leur avantage.

Quelques bifurcations plus loin, ils commencent à apercevoir une lumière légère et un vent frais balayer leur visage. Ils étaient presque sortis d’affaire. En tous cas du moins hors des geôles, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose vu la situation. Il fait nuit et les gardes à l’extérieurs ne semblent pas encore au courant de leur évasion, ce qui ne devrait pas durer, mais il serait bon de profiter de cette accalmie pour avancer le plus rapidement possible. Jack prend alors la parole d’une voix basse tout en avançant doucement mais rapidement, légèrement courbé afin d’être le moins visible possible à travers les fougères et les roches.

« Suivez-moi. »

Killian lui emboite le pas, tentant de rester discret mais efficace. Ils se déplacent silencieusement, évitant les gardes et prenant les rochers comme couverture. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendent quelqu’un donner l’alerte. Les gardes s’activent alors.

« Trouvez les prisonniers ! Ils ne peuvent pas quitter l’île ! Ils n’iront pas loin ! »

Jack s’adresse alors à lui-même en réponse au garde, d’une voix basse.

« Et bien mon ami, tu ne connais pas le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

Il repart alors profitant du déplacement des gardes, il faut qu’ils rejoignent le quai le plus vite possible. Killian soupire vaguement, sentant que l’idée était mauvaise, suivant tout de même le Capitaine. Lui non plus ne connait pas le Capitaine Sparrow, ni a quelle point ses plans totalement foireux fonctionnent toujours pour des raisons que l’ont ignore systématiquement. A savoir, prévoit-il toujours son coup ou est-ce toujours dû à une chance plus que manifeste. Dans tous les cas, espérons pour eux que la chance de Jack compense celle de Killian, et que la réputation de survivant de ce dernier les suive.

Après avoir slalomé entre les gardes et jonglé entre les planques où ils étaient à couvert, ils commencent enfin à s’approcher des quais sans encombre, où seuls quelques gardes sont alors en train de discuter. Ils sont alors à quelques mètres d’un navire, et les gardes leurs tournent le dos, trop occuper à observer un objet quelconque et à parler de leurs femmes.

« C’est le moment ! »

Jack s’élance alors silencieusement vers le navire. Killian s’apprête à émettre une objection face à cette folie, mais trop tard, Jack est déjà parti.

« Attendez ! On ne- »

Hook soupire profondément, marmonnant tout seul avant de suivre son camarade. Jack se cache alors derrière le navire, jetant un œil aux gardes sans nul doute aveugles et escalade le bâtiment. Killian lève les yeux au ciel en se calant derrière le navire. Ce plan est non seulement suicidaire, mais en plus jusque là il fonctionne. Une fois Jack à bord, ce dernier fait signe à Killian de le rejoindre alors que ce dernier fait le gué en bas. Celui-ci s’apprête alors à monter alors que Jack tente de communiquer avec un semblant de langage des signes en indiquant entre autre sa main avec ironie. Killian grince alors des dents et balaye ses insinuation de sa main droite en commençant à escalader, sans que cela ne lui pose plus de problème que cela, ce qui lui vaut un regard presque admiratif de Jack qui note cette prouesse une fois son camarade sur le navire.

« Pas mal pour un manchot l’ami.

-Je vous l’avais dit. »

Jack hausse les épaules en capitulation. C’est une bonne chose pour lui, il n’aimerait pas vraiment avoir eu affaire à un handicapé pour manœuvrer un tel vaisseau. Jack regarde donc vaguement sur le navire qui à l’air désert.

« Bon et bien vérifions que nous sommes seul à bord et nous partons ! »

Killian acquiesce et ils commencent à faire une bref tour du navire, Jack vérifiant la cabine et Killian la cale. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se rejoignent sur le pont, et, après un hochement de tête, ils s’accordent à larguer les amarres et lever l’ancre.

Les gardes restés à quais sont toujours en train de discuter, mais un mouvement suspect les sort de leur rêverie.

« Le navire ! Regardes ! »

En effet, le navire commence alors à prendre le large et deux pirates les observent, tout sourire, en leur faisant un salut de la main.

« Mes amis ! Souvenez-vous de ce jour, comme celui où vous avez faillit avoir : le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Adieux ! Merci pour le navire !

-Ils s’en vont…

-Avec un de nos navires…

-On est mort…

Il faut prévenir le Capitaine ! »

Sur ses mots, après être resté plantés comme des idiots devant ce spectacle, les deux gardes chargés de garder le port courent vers la prison en donnant l’alerte, mais c’est trop tard à présent, les deux Capitaines ont rejoint l’océan avec un des navires les plus rapide de la flotte.

 

* * *

 

 

Le soleil est couché, l’air est plutôt frais et le bruit régulier des vagues bercent les navire. La famille est au complet, prête à embarquer à bord du Pearl. Mais il n’y a aucune trace du navire aux voiles noires, ni même de William Turner. David commence à s’impatienter, espérant qu’ils ne soient pas tombés dans un piège. Henri reste pourtant confiant et tente de rassurer son grand-père.

« Il doit avoir eu un problème, il est sans doute juste en retard. T’inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen. »

La voix du jeune garçon est assurée et franche, il est vraiment sincère, mais Regina semble avoir retrouvé son sarcasme.

« Ou alors il n’a jamais eu l’intention de nous aider et tout le plan tombe à l’eau. En espérant que nous ne finissions pas comme se cher Capitaine. »

Sur ces paroles David la regarde à moitié outré, à moitié inquiété, avec comme un nœud dans la gorge, mais Henri lui attrape le bras et lui fait un signe du regard, lui indiquant visuellement une direction. David suis son regard et aperçoit Will arriver un peu sur ses gardes.

« Tu vois, il était juste en retard. »

David acquiesce et se re-concentre sur l’arrivant.

« Vous êtes en retard, où est votre navire ? »

Will leur fait signe de parler doucement, puis de le suivre discrètement avant de répondre au prince.

« Restons discret, le Pearl n’est pas le genre de navire à passer inaperçu, c’est pour cela qu’il a fallu le mettre à l’écart, suivez moi. »

Tous emboitent le pas à Will qui essaye de rester discret en empruntant des passages peu fréquentés dans le port.

« Au fait, je ne me rappelle pas que vous m’ayez dit qui vous étiez ?

-C’est peut-être le moment en effet… Cela dit vous ne nous avez pas posé la question. »

Regina répond avec sarcasme et une méfiance non masqué. Mais Emma l’arrête, lui faisant signe de rester calme, faisant confiance à Henri.

« C’est bon Regina. Je m’appelle Emma. Emma Swan, voici mon fils Henri et mes parents, David et Mary Margaret. Et voici Regina.

-On pourrait aussi parler du fait qu’Henri est aussi mon fils. »

Will semble alors perplexe à cette annonce.

« Donc Henry à deux mères ?

-Ne vous faites pas d’illusions, je n’ai en revanche rien à voir avec Emma, si ce n’est Henry. Cela dit, ce serait trop long à expliquer et sans grand intérêt. »

Will hausse les épaules en rémission et note alors un autre point.

« Et donc… vous êtes les parents d’Emma… vous n’êtes pas un peu…

-Jeunes ? Oh, c’est également une longue histoire, disons que le temps c’est quelque peu arrêté pour David et moi. Si on peut dire ça comme ça…

-Bien sûr, racontez-lui toute votre vie, tant que nous ne somme pas certain de ses intentions ça me semble être le moment opportun. »

Regina reste dubitative tout le long du trajet, Henri quand à lui est fortement intrigué et commence à discuter avec le jeune Turner.

« Et vous ? Vous cherchez le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n’est-ce pas ? »

Will est de nouveau étonné que le jeune homme connaisse autant de choses sur sa propre vie.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu connais Jack ?

-De nom seulement. Je sais que le Black Pearl est son navire et que vous avez navigué avec lui. En fait, ce n’est qu’une sorte de déduction, je suis plutôt observateur.

-Oh je vois. Tu es donc bien renseigné. Que sais-tu d’autre sur Jack ?

-Qu’il s’en sort toujours. »

William sourit à Henri, d’un sourire franc et amusé. Il a raison le petit, Jack s’en sort toujours. Ils arrivent enfin dans une crique où une barque les attend, le Pearl ancré un peu plus loin. Henri observe le navire avec admiration. Il est vraiment aussi cool que dans les films, mais encore plus impressionnant.

« Wow… Il est génial ! 

-Jack serait ravit de te l’entendre dire.

-Killian un peu moins j’imagine. »

David sourit ironiquement à ces propres propos. Non, Killian n’aimerait pas vraiment que l’on idolâtre un autre navire que le sien. Mais finalement tous prirent la barque afin d’embarquer sur le Pearl, prêt à lever l’ancre.

Une fois à bord, il était attendu par un homme à l’air peu aimable, grincheux et de mauvaise humeur.

« Encore des femmes à bord….

-Vous avez un problème avec ça monsieur ? »

David prend alors un air provocateur en se postant entre sa fille, sa femme et l’inconnu. Qui répond alors d’un signe de tête sans bouger, l’air calme, pas du tout impressionné.

« Les femmes à bord ça porte malheur.

-Monsieur Gibbs s’il vous plait. »

Will intervient, regardant Joshamee Gibbs d’un air grave.

« On a déjà parlé de ça, maintenant levons l’ancre, il faut aller retrouver Jack.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous aurez prévenu… »

Sur ces mots, Gibbs retourne à son poste, préparant le navire à repartir. Les nouveaux arrivants se regardent et finalement David se décide à aller lui donner un coup de main pour lever l’ancre. Après quelques manœuvres et une fois tout le monde en place le navire commence à prendre le large en direction de l’île sur laquelle est détenu Jack, espérant également y trouver le Capitaine Jones.


	3. We Sail far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
>  Chapitre**: "Away ! Away ! We sail far away ! We're drinking all the fuking way and sail far away !" ♪♫ - Smuggler's Booze - Paddy and the Rats

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu’ils ont quitté leur prison et Killian est alors adossé au mât du navire, observant Jack nonchalamment. Il n’aime pas quand il n’est pas maitre à bord, en tous cas pas depuis son frère. Malheureusement, il a dû laisser la barre, ne connaissant pas la région, ce, après un long débat que le Capitaine Sparrow avait gagné force d’embrouilles et d’évidences, prenant son "handicape" à parti de manière plus ou moins justifié. Jones ne l’aimait pas, mais vraiment pas. Il envisageait d’ailleurs de changer les plans et de se débrouiller pour quitter le navire une fois sur une île. Mais ce Jack avait l’air décidé à retrouver son navire et ne se privait pas pour donner des ordres au Capitaine Guyliner qui débattait toujours un certain temps avant de capituler après un vague "s’il vous plait ?" de l’homme au gouvernail. Jack de son côté suivait assidument son compas qui semblait tourner un peu en rond vu la direction que prenait le navire. Alors irrité après une énième virée de bord, Killian commence à se poser des questions.

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Vous essayez de nous perdre ? Savez-vous au moins où l’on est ? A moins que vous ne sachiez même pas naviguer?

-Seriez-vous par hasard en train de douter Capitaine Jones ?! Serait-ce une insulte !?

-A moins que vous ayez des explications à me fournir, oui je doute fortement. On ne fait que virer de bord depuis deux heures, vous savez où vous allez ou vous tentez de nous noyer ? Parce que si c’est le cas je préfère encore que vous me déposiez sur la première île que l’on croise !

-Cela peut s’arranger ! Je peux même vous déposer maintenant si vous êtes apte à ramer d’une seule main, il doit y avoir une chaloupe à votre disposition !

-Oh mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas naviguer seul sur ce navire ?!

-Et bien… Disons que cela me serait plus difficile, mais comme vous m’avez l’air d’avoir envie de me quitter. Je ne vous retiens pas.

-Savez-vous au moins où est votre navire, parce que, voyez-vous, j’aimerais retrouver la personne que je cherche vivante, je n’ai pas vraiment toute l’éternité devant moi.

-Et bien voyez vous euh… Je sais comment le trouver ! Enfin en théorie.

-Comment ça en théorie ? Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée d’où est votre navire ?

-Non en effet. Mais je sais que cette merveille va m’y mener directement ! »

Jack se retourne vers Hook avec un grand sourire brandissant sa boussole. Puis son sourire s’efface pour laisser place à une mimique qui lui est propre, plus dubitative.

« Ah moins que l’on ne tombe sur une planque de rhum…

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes en train de suivre cette boussole déréglée pour retrouver votre navire ?

-Pour retrouver le Pearl oui. En fait, je pensais que vous auriez pu vous en servir pour retrouver votre quelqu’un. Enfin si ce quelqu’un est assez important à vos yeux pour que ce bijou vous l’indique. Mais pour cela il faut que l’on ait le Pearl.

-Seriez-vous par hasard en train de chercher un navire qui est actuellement en train de naviguer en pleine mer ?

-C’est possible en effet !

-Vous avez perdu votre navire et vous comptez le récupérer alors que nous sommes deux ? Et désarmés…

-Non en fait il y a peu de chance que j’ai perdu mon navire, en théorie il était entre de bonnes mains. Sinon les concernés feraient bien mieux de ne jamais recroiser ma route. En revanche, la vrai question est : pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont emprunté MON Pearl et où est-ce qu’ils emmènent MON Pearl sans MA permission. »

Jack marque une pause avant de reprendre comme si cela était une éventualité.

« Oh ! Et bien évidemment il n’est pas question que nous tirions sur le Pearl. »

Killian lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis s’appui de nouveau contre le mât en regardant l’horizon, le vent dans les cheveux. La passivité l’épuise particulièrement, surtout avec une telle énergumène aux commandes. Il espère vraiment que tout le monde va bien, en particulier David, lui qui passe son temps à essayer d’ignorer ses sentiments pour lui, n’arrive pas à se sortir ce prince inaccessible de la tête. Tomber amoureux d’un homme marié qui pense qu’on aime sa fille ça craint vraiment quand même.

Jack de son côté regarde l’horizon d’un air décidé, bien qu’espérant trouver du rhum avec le Pearl, il préfère encore ce focaliser sur l’amour de sa vie qu’est son navire. En pensant à son navire et aux deux gus qui lui ont emprunté pour faire une balade il ne peut s’empêcher de marmonner un truc à leur attention, enfin, l’un d’eux en particulier.

« J’espère que tu as une bonne raison William Turner, parce que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

 

* * *

 

 

De leur côté, la famille Charming naviguaient eux aussi sous les étoiles. David ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire repasser en boucle dans sa tête les paroles de sa femme plus tôt dans la journée. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais sa fille alors le sort de sa rêverie.

« Hey !

-Emma ! Ca va ?

-C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faudrait poser la question vu ta tête. »

Emma lui sourit, mais très vite elle prend un air plus concernée et sérieuse, essayant d’être rassurante.

« On va le retrouver tu sais.

-J’en suis sûre ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

-Je disais ça pour toi en fait.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là Emma ?

-Que tu es peut-être plus concerné que tu ne veux bien le laisser croire. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux ces derniers temps. »

David émet un sifflement amuser et commence à repenser aux derniers jours qu’il a passé avec le Capitaine. Il s’est avéré d’un certain secours et David a su apprécier sa compagnie, cela lui faisait une présence masculine au moins et au final quelqu’un de plus sur qui compter.

« C’est vrai que je commence à me faire à l’idée. Il a beau être un pirate, finalement c’est peut-être quelqu’un de bien. Enfin… laisses-moi encore un peu de temps tu veux. »

David prend un air amusé alors qu’Emma sourit franchement sérieusement amusé en haussant les sourcils avant de faire un aparté.

« Papa ! Au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par Hook.

-Vraiment ? »

David semble alors franchement surpris et attend alors une réponse avec une curiosité non masqué.

« Et je ne pense d’ailleurs pas que je l’intéresse spécialement. A vrai dire, je crois savoir qu’il a quelqu’un d’autre en tête.

-Oh ? Et c’est ? Euh… Enfin… Et toi ?

-Désolé Papa, mais cette discussion s’arrête ici. »

Emma arbore un vrai sourire franc et amusé avant d’ajouter une dernière chose.

« Enfin j’espère que ça ne change pas tes plans et qu’on va toujours le sauver n’est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait nos plans ? Tu le détestes tant que ça ? »

David prend alors un ton ironique, bien sûr qu’ils vont aller le chercher, personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié, et puis Killian fait presque parti de la famille maintenant, même s’il ne sort pas avec sa fille, c’est quelqu’un d’assez proche d’eux à présent. Emma quant à elle ricane à cette remarque avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« En tous cas ce serait de se priver de notre seul marin alors que l’on est au milieu de l’océan.

-C’est vrai ! »

Après ce bref moment de détente entre père et fille, le silence revient, plus léger, calme, un silence agréable. Tous deux regardent alors l’horizon, attendant d’apercevoir l’île où ils espèrent retrouver leur dit-marin.

Will vient alors briser ce silence.

« Venez par ici que je vous explique le plan.

-Oh merveilleux. Il serait temps en effet… »

Regina est toujours aussi sceptique, d’autant qu’elle trouve tout cela relativement bancale. Un tel hasard semble trop beau, et ce type semble trop naïf et mal organisé. Tout prévoir à la dernière minute avec des personnes dont il connait à peine les prénoms, ce n’est pas pour la mettre dans de bonnes conditions et elle gardera un œil sur lui. Mais un regard de son fils réussi à apaiser brièvement ses nerfs. Ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait insisté pour se lancer à la recherche du Pirate, elle ne serait certainement pas là. Will déplie alors une carte qu’il pause à plat sur un tonneau et commence ses explications en y indiquant des positions.

« Alors nous allons arriver par là. Normalement il devrait encore faire nuit et si tout va bien on peut se débrouiller pour rentrer par ici en accostant sur la rive avec les chaloupes, le Pearl est trop voyant. Il va falloir que l’on soit discret ou les gardes vont nous repérer.

-Oubliez les gardes, ils ne nous poserons aucun problème.

-Regina qu’est-ce que tu as en tête !?

-Ne t’inquiètes pas Swan, je n’ai pas l’intention de les tuer. »

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils arrivent au point d’encrage du Pearl, à quelques dizaines de mètres du rivage. Ils embarquent alors dans une chaloupe, laissant Henry aux mains de sa grand-mère sur le Pearl avec Gibbs. Ils pagayent en direction de la côte, passant inaperçus dans l’obscurité. Ils accostent sur la plage d’une crique non loin du port et cachent l’embarcation sous des feuillages.

Le groupe commence alors à progresser en direction de la prison. Pendant ce temps, sur le Pearl, Henry et Snow attendent impatiemment. Henri est appuyé sur le garde corps du navire, observant l’île, alors que Snow le rejoint.

« Ca va Henry ?

-J’ai confiance en Emma et Regina. Si Killian est là ils vont le ramener.

-Tu tiens à lui n’est-ce pas ?

-C’est quelqu’un de bien, et puis, il nous a déjà beaucoup aidé on ne peut pas le laisser derrière. Je sais que tu ne l’apprécie pas vraiment mais…

-Oh Henry… Ce n’est pas ça… c’est juste que…

-Je sais. Tu as remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Je sais pourquoi tu es distante avec Grand-Père.

-Je ne suis pas… "Distante" avec David. Et j’espère qu’ils retrouveront Hook. C’est juste que… »

Snow soupire l’air pensif.

« Tu sais tu peux me dire, je suis assez grand pour comprendre.

-Tu sais, Henry, il y a des fois, ton destin semble tout tracé. Des années de ta vie passent et tu penses que tous tes choix étaient les bons, tu penses que la vie t’a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais sur la bonne voie, et avec le temps tu as l’impression que tout fini par changer. Les gens changent Henry. On change tous. Ce n’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais la vie est ainsi, et ce qui semblait parfait à la base, tout ce qui était sincère semble parfois affaiblir petit à petit et parait tellement moins fort qu’au départ que tu te poses des questions… Malgré tout ça, tes choix peuvent avoir conduit a des bonnes choses que tu n’échangerais pour rien au monde et tu peux ne rien regretter.

-Tu n’aime plus David comme avant n’est-ce pas ?

-Oh Henry je suis désolée. Ce n’est pas… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c’est surement juste… une passade, je ne sais pas, je ne sens pas… C’est juste… Oh excuses-moi, oublies ça, je n’aurais pas dû t’en parler.

-C’est bon, ce n’est pas si grave. Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Peut-être que… Tu sais, même si je pense que votre histoire était sincère et que vous étiez fait l’un pour l’autre, peut-être que les choses peuvent changer. Tu ne peux pas rester dans un happy ending qui n’est plus à toi. Tu l’as dis toi-même, les gens changent et il s’est sans doute passé plein de choses qui n’étaient pas écrites qui ont bouleversées votre destin, je ne sais pas. Enfin… Moi je pense qu’il faut que tu en parles avec lui. »

Snow acquiesce et frotte le dos d’Henry avec un sourire et tous deux observent l’horizon en direction de l’île.

De leur côté, le petit groupe progresse furtivement en direction des prisons. Malgré leur nombre, ils réussissent à passer au travers des gardes pourtant tous aux aguets, parlant d’évasion et de vole de navire, ce qui intrigue grandement nos héros en retard du jour. Ils arrivent jusqu’à l’entrée des geôles où sont posté deux gardes attentifs. Vu l’état d’alerte des veilleurs, la mission allait être plus compliquée que prévu. Will prend alors la parole tentant de trouver une parade.

« On devrait pouvoir les avoir par surprise, si on s’approche assez pour les assommer par derrière avant qu’ils ne donnent l’alarme on pourra… »

Will est coupé dans son élan quand il voit les deux gardes tomber à terre, dormant paisiblement. Emma et David se tournent instinctivement vers Regina qui a toujours la main levée dans le dernier mouvement ayant accompagné son sortilège. Elle les fixe avant de répondre.

« Quoi ? Vous n’allez pas me dire qu’une attaque de front lors de laquelle nous aurions pu compromettre l’opération méduse aurait été une meilleur option ? »

Emma la regarde fixement l’air ailleurs, puis reprend ses esprits.

« Oh euh… Non… Non, non, c’est… c’est très bien… Parfait même…

-Bon et bien allons-y. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Regina prend la tête et s’engouffre dans les couloirs sinueux. Ils avancent dans le noir, repérant les gardes de loin aux bruits de pas et aux lumières. Tous finissent de la même manière : dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement ils parviennent jusqu’aux cachots qu’ils repèrent aux cris des prisonniers. A leur entrée tous crient et un vacarme se fait entendre, résonnant dans la brique. De quoi les faire repérer. Mais le groupe fait rapidement le tour visuellement des détenus et aucune trace de Killian ou de Jack. Will s’approche alors d’un prisonnier demandant à être libéré.

« Toi ! Que sais-tu ? Il y a-t-il d’autres prisonniers ou être vous seuls ?

-Si je vous aide vous me faire sortir d’ici ?!

-Tout dépendra de ta réponse ! Parle !

-Il y en avait d’autres.

-En avait dis-tu ?

-Ils nous ont abandonnés ! Ils sont partis, nous ont laissé croupir, ces chiens !

-A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

-L’un d’entre eux avait une drôle de dégaine. Une veste en cuir, trop propre, trop sage. Il lui manquait une main, remplacée par un crochet. Mais ce fumier a réussi à ce libérer. Que son âme pourrisse en enfer !

-Killian ! C’est surement lui ! A-t-il dit comment il s’appelait ?! »

David intervient alors dans la conversation. L’homme borgne l’observe de son œil unique.

« Leurs noms ? Seul l’un d’entre eux l’a donné. Si je vous le donne…

-On vous fait sortir oui !

-Le type en cuir ne l’a pas dit, mais l’autre s’appelait Jack… Mh… Sparrow je crois qu’il a dit… Capitaine.

-Jack ! Où sont-ils ?!

-Ils ont tenté de quitter l’île, mais entre nous, personne ne quitte cette île vivant. »

David et Will se lancent un regard et font demi-tour prêt à repartir. S’ils veulent des informations à présent, il va falloir les obtenir auprès d’un garde.

« Hey ! Et moi !? Vous m’avez promis ! »

Emma se dirige vers l’homme sous le regard de son père acquiesçant alors qu’il va voir Regina qui garde un œil sur Emma ouvrant la cellule du pirate.

« Regina, il nous faut un garde pour l’interroger, tu peux en réveiller un ?

-Ceux à l’entrée seront peut-être réveillés à notre retour, mais si on tente d’en interroger un il va avertir les autres et vu le boucan que font ceux là, je doute fort que nous en ayons le temps. »

David soupire et Will se joint à a conversation.

« On peut toujours en prendre un en otage et rejoindre le Pearl pour l’interroger.

-J’ai comme l’impression qu’on va devoir ce battre si on veut sortir d’ici.

-Quelle perspicacité Charming… Vous ne m’en voudrez donc pas si certains finissent en barbecue.

-J’imagine qu’on risque fort de ne pas avoir le choix. Allons-y, le temps presse. »

Tous sortent alors des geôles humides d’un pas pressé, l’homme borgne sur leurs talons. Ils l’ont détaché, mais ils ne comptent pas spécialement l’emmener avec eux à bord du Pearl, ils sont trop occupés actuellement. A leur sortir, des gardes les attendent déjà et Regina en grille certains d’une boule de feu qui semble les inquiéter, laissant Will sous le choc quelques secondes avant qu’il n’ait lui-même à ce battre pour sa propre vie. David avait dégainé son épée et se battait déjà alors qu’Emma tente des les repousser également, elle aussi disposant d’une épée, ne désirant pas utiliser la magie contre eux. L’homme borgne prend alors la fuite seul avant d’être rattrapé par un garde. En croisant le fer, David en plaque un contre un rempart, lame sous la gorge, Will couvrant ses arrières.

« Toi ! Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et j’épargne ta vie. Les deux pirates qui ont tentés de fuir. Que sais-tu ?!

-Partis. Ils ont quitté l’île à bord de l’Exodus. »

David le relâche, soulagé de savoir que son ami s’en est apparemment tiré vivant et annonce au reste de ses camarades, essayant de ne pas trop alerter les gardes avec ça :

« C’est bon, on a plus besoin d’eux ! »

Le groupe continu donc son avancée sans trop de difficulté grâce à Regina. Ils préfèrent un repli stratégique, essayant de regagner leur barque sans être poursuivit plutôt que d’ameuter tous les soldats de l’île. Finalement, ayant évité le plus gros de l’affrontement ils réussissent à prendre de l’avance et rejoindre leur embarcation, bien que des gardes soient à leur recherche et déployés sur toute l’île. Ils regagnent alors tant bien que mal le Pearl et à leur arrivée, Snow soupire de soulagement et court vers sa fille.

« Emma ! J’étais inquiète, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé !? On a vu de la fumée ! »

Les regards se tournent alors vers Regina qui hausse les épaules alors qu’Henry les observe un a un avant de prendre la parole.

« Un problème ? 

-Hook ?

-C’est bon Henry, t’inquiètes pas, il… enfin je crois…

-Ils ont quitté l’île à bord d’un navire nommé l’Exodus. Ils ont réussi à prendre la fuite. »

David donne enfin l’information qu’il a obtenue quelques minutes plus tôt au reste du groupe, rassurant la plupart d’entre eux. Will prend alors la suite alors qu’Henry lui répond en haussant les épaules comme pour énoncer une évidence bien que très rassuré.

« Ce n’est finalement pas vraiment étonnant venant de Jack.

-Je savais que Killian s’en sortirait. On s’en sort toujours. »

En tous cas, pour Henry, Hook semble compter comme membre à part entière du "on" familial.


	4. Come Back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapitre** : Come back to me - David Cook

Le soleil commence à se lever et le navire prend enfin un cap un peu plus stable, bien que changeant encore de temps à autre. Killian est toujours adossé contre le navire fortement agacé, l’impression de ne rien faire et n’ayant nullement l’intention de laver le pont. Et puis quoi encore ? Boire du lait de chèvre ? Jack, lui, est toujours très concentré sur sa direction, se demandant tout de même s’ils ne vont pas atterrir par hasard sur un cargo de rhum, on ne sait jamais, parce qu’il avait très envie de rhum. Mais l’ennui et la curiosité lui font entamer un semblant de conversation.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes capitaine ? Vous devez être nouveau dans le coin, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

-Et moi de vous. »

Killian répond plus ou moins sèchement, n’ayant à priori pas envie de converser. Jack hausse les épaules et continu.

« Soit. Vous devez être nouveau dans le milieu alors. Vous naviguez depuis longtemps ?

-Vous n’étiez sans doute pas né quand j’ai pris la mer pour la première fois si vous voulez mon avis.

-Vous m’avez l’air bien jeune pourtant. Quel est donc le nom de votre navire ? Enfin, si vous en avez un "Capitaine".

-Cela va faire près de 300 ans que je vis sur les flots, ne me prenez pas pour un novice camarade. Et oui j’ai un navire et son nom est le Jolly Roger. Certainement plus beau et rapide que le vôtre si vous voulez mon avis. »

Tellement amusé que quelqu’un puisse penser qu’un navire puisse être plus rapide que son précieux Pearl, le capitaine Sparrow en oubli la notion de temps mentionné par son camarade.

« Ça c’est impossible voyez-vous, je ne connais aucun navire plus rapide que le Pearl.

-Et moi aucun plus rapide que le Jolly Roger. Ni de plus solide au vu de tout ce qu’il a vécu.

-Oh… Oui certainement, mais votre navire a-t-i déjà fini dans une bouteille ?

-Très bien, vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ? Parce que, oui, mon navire a déjà fini dans une bouteille figurez-vous. »

Un blanc s’installe et les deux hommes se fixent intensément quelques instants avec défi. Jack reprends alors qu’il se re-concentre sur l’océan.

« Très bien. Il est inutile de débattre sur la qualité de nos bâtiments. Vous n’allez pas tarder de voir que le Pearl est meilleur que votre… Roger… Et même si ce vous ne voulez pas l’admettre, après tout, il y a bien assez de personnes voulant me le subtiliser.

-Aucun risque que je ne vous vole votre embarcation "Capitaine".

-Ce n’est pas une simple "embarcation", "Capitaine". »

C’est donc sur ces paroles pleines de sarcasme qu’ils mettent fin à leur conversation stérile. Alors qu’ils continuent de naviguer en silence, un navire fait son apparition au loin. Killian se redresse et sort sa longue vue qui lui avait été inexplicablement laissée, ce qui pourrait expliquer l’aisance de leur fuite vu l’incompétence notable des gardes. Il observe alors un navire sombre à travers la lunette et commence à se poser des questions. Il lance donc un regard interrogatif à son camarade qui semble complètement envouté par cette vision, lui qui n’a pas eu besoin d’une quelconque lunette pour reconnaitre l’amour de sa vie.

« Je vous présente le Pearl, l’ami. N’est-il pas merveilleux ? »

Voyant l’absence complète de toute autre réaction de son camarade, repensant qu’il n’était pas question d’utiliser les canons, il se prend à observer de nouveau le navire avec sa longue-vue.

« Elles ressemblent à quoi vos "bonnes mains" ?

-A des imbéciles si vous voulez mon avis. »

Jack sort également sa longue-vue, mais ils sont encore trop loin pour discerner nettement l’équipage qui se hâte alors à bord.

« Néanmoins… ils sont deux et non une dizaine…

-Et qu’est-ce qui vous aurait fait dire qu’ils ne nous auraient pas attaqués avant de savoir qu’il s’agissait de vous ?

-Oh, et bien, tant que je peux rejoindre le pont de mon batiment, ce navire peut bien couler, tout ce qui m’importe c’est le Pearl.

-Merveilleux. Du coup, étant donné qu’ils sont trop nombreux pour être de vos amis, que fait-on ?

-Oh, et bien, j’imagine qu’on attend de voir. Après on reprend le Pearl et on coule cet équipage de félons et de traitres QUI M’ONT VOLER MON BATIMENT ! »

Jack ose le ton, criant espérant que l’équipage adverse aurait ressenti la colère du capitaine de très mauvaise humeur après la prise de son précieux Pearl. Maudissant Will et Gibbs d’avoir permis une telle chose. Il commence donc à s’énerver et à avoir des gestes plus secs. Killian tente une nouvelle fois d’avoir des détails sur l’équipage, histoire de voir comment ils sont armés.

« Il faut que l’ont trouve de quoi se battre sans endommager le Pearl. Préparons un abordage ! Il nous faut des armes, vous pourriez peut-être aller voir si vous trouver ça sur ce navire l’ami au lieu de rester planter là ! »

Killian rabaisse lentement la longue-vue, regardant fixement, la bouche entrouverte le navire.

« Nous n’attaquerons pas.

-Et comment ça on n’attaque pas !? Vous voulez mourir en plus ?!

-On n’attaque pas parce qu’ils ne nous attaqueront pas ! Enfin je crois

-Ils ne nous attaqueront pas quoi … ? Et vous croyez ?! Je ne pense pas que croire soit vraiment suffisant ! »

Jack sort également sa lunette pour observer une nouvelle fois l’équipage. Il se calme alors instantanément et hausse les épaules avec un air évident.

« Ah oui en effet... Il est possible qu’ils ne nous attaquent pas. Ah moins qu’ils soient particulièrement stupides, ce qui est une possibili-… »

Leurs regards se croisent et ils restent alors tous deux béats, planter là comme deux idiots, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et essayant de comprendre l’ironie de la situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Sur le Pearl, l’équipage est des plus calmes. Ils naviguent paisiblement au large essayant encore de deviner où pourraient s’être rendus leurs amis. Néanmoins, un navire ennemi au loin les sort de leurs rêveries. Gibbs le premier observe le vaisseau étranger avec sa lorgnette.

« Navire à bâbord ! 

-Qu’est-il ?!

-Un navire de la marine Monsieur Turner ! Et il fonce droit sur nous !

-Ce peut-il que ce soit Jack ?!

-Pas la moindre idée, peut-être sont-ils déjà à nos trousses ! Une chance que le Pearl soit rapide, il est encore temps de fuir. »

David s’approche alors de la proue, s’appuyant sur le garde-corps comme pour se rapprocher. Le reste de la famille, non loin derrière lui, tente également d’observer le navire ennemi. David interrompt Joshamee.

« Non attendez ! Il faut qu’on s’approche, si c’est eux il ne faut pas perdre cette chance de les retrouver !

-J’ai peur qu’il n’ait raison Monsieur Gibbs, tentons de nous rapprocher, préparez les canons au cas où. Hey Henry !

-Oui Capitaine ?!

-Tu sais toujours tenir une barre ?!

-Vrai ?! »

Henry le fixe des étoiles plein les yeux. Il allait vraiment tenir la barre du Black Pearl ? Will acquiesce et passe la barre à Henry afin de pouvoir observer lui-même le navire avec sa jumelle. David s’empresse de lui demander des informations.

« Alors ?!

-On est encore trop loin… Je vois… Deux hommes. Je ne sais pas s’il y en a plus, ils n’ont pas non plus l’air de s’activer.

-Vous pensez que c’est eux ?!

-Malheureusement on est à contre-jour. Il faudrait qu’on se rapproche un peu. »

David ne cesse de fixer Will alors concentré sur le navire anglais.

« Ca m’a l’air d’être… Jack ! C’est Jack ! Gibbs, désarmez les canons ! Jack est à bord ! »

Will a l’air des plus enjoués, ravi de retrouver son camarade. Gibbs lui bougonne, il vient tout juste d’armer son canon et voilà qu’il doit déjà le désarmer, il préfère donc demander confirmation.

« Vous êtes sur de vous ?

-Certain !

-Et avec lui ? »

David semble sur les nerfs, attendant une réponse, il aimerait vraiment savoir si Killian est avec lui, le savoir vivant et en un seul morceau. Will lui passe alors sa lunette et retourne près d’Henry pour reprendre la barre.

« Bon travail matelot ! »

Henry sourit, à priori fier de lui et rend la barre à Will. Charming regarde à travers la lorgnette, cherchant alors le navire dans son champ de vision puis règle la netteté tant bien que mal. Avec le balancier des vagues, pas facile de garder une stabilité visuel sur un point en mouvement. Très vite il reconnait son ami, la veste et le crochet l’ayant compromis et un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Heureusement pour Killian, à cette distance, son "Prince" n’a pas pu noter la tête d’ahuri qu’il a dû avoir en les repérant lui-même.

« C’est lui ! C’est Killian ! Il est avec lui !

-C’est vrai ! Fais-moi voir ça ! »

Emma, alors enchantée, jette un œil à travers la lunette à son tour après l’avoir arracher des mains de son père. Et laisse également s’échapper un léger rire de soulagement alors qu’Henry sourit largement.

« Je vous avez dit qu’il s’en sortait toujours !

-Et tu as souvent raison Henry ! »

Alors qu’Emma et David on l’air plus que ravis, Snow, elle, est partagé entre soulagement est déception. Non pas qu’elle soit déçu de le voir en vie, mais elle aurait préféré un peu plus de temps pour annoncer à David ce qu’elle ne ressentait plus, et, à présent, il allait sans doute passer son temps avec le pirate, ce qui compliquait les choses. Les navires se rapprochent et Regina coupe alors les deux Capitaines bloqués en communication visuelle depuis tout à l’heure, laissant David sceptique.

« Regardez qui nous avons trouvés ? »

Jack et Killian sortent de leurs rêveries, brisant alors le contacte visuel et le propriétaire du majestueux navire à bâbord enchaine.

« En fait, c’est nous qui vous avons trouvés. Mais, dites-moi camarade, serait-ce par hasard votre quelqu’un ? »

Killian n’a pas le temps de répondre que David l’apostrophe chaleureusement avec un sourire radieux accompagné de celui d’Emma.

« KILLIAN ! »

Hook regarde alors dans leur direction et leur sourit en retour, essayant d’éviter un contact visuel direct avec un prince visiblement trop heureux de le revoir, d’autant qu’il l’est lui-même un peu trop. Jack se reprend donc rapidement avant que tout commentaire soit fait.

« En fait je parierais plutôt sur celui là finalement. Mais arrêtons de déblatérer inutilement. J’aimerais regagner mon bâtiment sur le champ ! »

Gibbs qui fixe alors l’horizon prend alors la parole d’un ton très pressant.

« Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire ça vite Jack ! »

Jack et Killian se retourne alors et constate un des navires de la marine à leur trousses en train de gagner du terrain. Jack se remet donc à tiquer, pourtant pas vraiment paniqué.

« Ohoh. »

Will et David regardent également la flotte arriver sur eux d’un air inquiet, mais c’est de nouveau Joshamee qui s’exprime.

« Je veux pas vous affoler, mais on a pas l’temps d’amarrer les navires. Va falloir que vous sautiez !

-Que nous sautions… ? »

Jack regard l’écart entre lui et son cher Pearl adoré et constate qu’ils sont définitivement bien trop loin. Il regarde alors le mât, s’apprêtant à émettre une idée brillante à ses compagnons, mais Hook le coupe après avoir lui aussi envisager le mât.

« L’un d’entre vous aurait-il un sabre ? »

Jack enchaine rapidement alors que David acquiesce et lance son épée à son ami par-dessus les garde-corps.

« Deux ! Et c’était mon idée ! »

Will lance donc un sabre à Jack qui se dirige vers la bastaque, cordage servant à tenir le mât, à tribord.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraitre pessimiste, mais déjà que je doute fort que vous puissiez… »

Killian soupire et lève les yeux au ciel en coupant le cordage. Jack hausse les épaules et fait rapidement de même et tous deux finissent rapidement hissé sur le mât, Jack courre alors de tribord bâbord le long de celui-ci, et tous deux s’élancent sur les cordages du Pearl alors que le mât chute, Will ayant rapidement pris les commandes du Pearl pour l’éloigner de l’Exodus, ou de ce qu’il en reste. Les deux marins redescendent rapidement sur le pont, pris un peu de vitesse, Jack se précipite sur la barre alors que son compagnon d’un jour se dirige vers la drisse de la grand-voile afin de la hisser avec l’aide de Will, Gibbs s’étant poster aux écoutes pour les régler.

Regina qui était restée perplexe tout le long de leur manège observe de loin les actions au combien grandioses et les cascades de primaire des matelots, se décide enfin à prendre la parole d’un air las.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais ils se rapprochent…

-Pas pour longtemps ! Je ne connais aucun navire plus rapide que le Pearl !  Ne t’inquiète pas mon bébé, Papa est là il va te sortir de là ! »

David c’était rapproché de la drisse où Killian avait finalement hissé la grand-voile avec son camarade. Le Capitaine regarde alors l’horizon quelques secondes avant de bougonner quelques mots de non approbation pour lui-même.

« Ça c’est parce que tu ne connais pas le Jolly Roger… »

David sourit en entendant cela et laissa échapper un léger ricanement. En réponse à cela, Killian se tourne vers lui et le fixe quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que David s’était également tourné vers lui et lui souriait largement, bras croisés.

« Alors Pirate ? Toujours un survivant à ce que je vois.

-Et toujours un pirate ! »

Killian lui sourit en retour, il est très content de le voir et tente encore une fois d’agir normalement, même s’il a de plus en plus de mal à resté cool quand le prince est dans les parages, d’autant qu’il est prit d’une horrible sensation de tristesse dès que ce dernier a un regard pour sa femme. Mais il sait que tout est peine perdue et il ne se bât même pas pour l’obtenir, ne voulant pas briser sa vie pour rien et de manière stupide.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faite tous là ?

-On est venu te chercher mais…

-S’il y a un truc à savoir sur les pirates c’est qu’un capitaine retrouve toujours son navire. »

Les deux hommes rient vaguement à cela, alors qu’au loin la flotte s’éloigne, le Pearl les ayant déjà largement distancés. Le calme revient alors sur le navire et Emma rejoint alors son père et son ami qu’il prend dans ses bras après lui avoir lancé un vague sourire. Ce qui à pour effet de laisser une moue débectée se dessiner sur le visage de Regina.

« Killian ! Ça va !?

-Wow ! Et bien pourquoi ça n’irait pas dis-moi ?

-On s’est inquiété pour toi tu sais ? »

La réponse du capitaine Jones se manifeste simplement en un sourire. Sourire partagé par Emma et David à ses côtés. Henri les rejoint alors avec un grand sourire.

« Je savais que t’allais t’en sortir ?

-Vraiment ?!

-Mais on t’aurait pas abandonné, tu fais presque partie de la famille maintenant. »

Killian prend alors un air passablement gêner mais plutôt heureux d’entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d’Henri.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit de cet avis. »

Jack les coupe alors au milieu de leur conversation.

« Vous savez, une fois j’ai voyagez dans des îles, et je suis arrivé à Hawaï. »

L’équipe regarde curieusement le capitaine qui semble commencer à raconter sa vie sans raison.

« C’était magnifique, jolie femmes, alcool. Enfin bref ! Ils avaient un genre de… citation. Un truc du genre "Aloha"… Non c’était pas ça… "Ohanna"… Oui c’est ça… "veut dire famille…." Je me rappelle plus de la suite. Bref, si je peux vous dire une chose c’est qu’un Pirate ne peut pas avoir de famille. N’est-ce pas Monsieur Jones ? »

Tous l’observe étrangement depuis le début de son discourt, mais le visage de Killian s’assombrit alors que David se tourne vers lui essayant de comprendre ce que l’étrange personnage veut dire. Mais Jack répond alors à ses questions muettes.

« Ce que je veux dire, soyons honnêtes, même si nous ne sommes pas des hommes d’honneur, soit-dit en passant, nous, pirates, nous sommes attachez à notre liberté ! Pas d’attache, pas de point d’ancrage fixe, pas d’obligations. On va où on veut, quand on veut, on navigue, on n‘a que l’océan et notre navire. Et si, l’équipage, mais il a tendance à être un peu aléatoire dû aux aléas de la vie en mer… Et puis soyons réaliste, aucun d’entre vous n’est un marin, vous tenez à peine debout sur un navire et croyez-moi, un pirate ne peut pas passer sa vie sur terre. On vit en mer, on meurt en mer. C’est ainsi. La vie d’un Pirate ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser ! »

Sur ces mots Jack laisse la barre à Will, laissant le groupe bien pensif, sauf peut-être Regina qui en est encore au stade de soupirer profondément devant ce discourt sans le moindre intérêt. Le Capitaine Sparrow s’éclipse donc dans la cale afin d’espérer y trouver une bouteille de rhum, suivant avidement son précieux compas.


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapitre** : Hangover - Alestorm (reprise de Taio Cruz).

Killian ruminait sans cesse les propos de Jack de la veille. Il avait déjà vaguement songé à la question, reculant toujours l’échéance. Oui, un jour il voulait repartir en mer, reprendre le large. Mais à chaque fois que cette idée lui traversait l’esprit il réalisait que ce jour là il perdrait peut-être David pour toujours. Il n’espérait pas. Pas vraiment. Il savait qu’un jour il repartirait, qu’il pourrait peut-être oublier ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il serait sans doute accablé le jour de son départ, car il savait que ce jour là ne serait pas un simple au revoir. Mais une autre question hante à présent également son esprit : serait-il prêt à rester à quai pour lui ? Abandonner l’océan et une vie au gré du vent et des vagues ? Une vie à bord du Jolly Roger ? Même si ce serait difficile et que l’appel du large reviendrait, il pensait intérieurement qu’au fond il resterait surement pour lui. Parce que ce serait toujours moins dur que de partir. Et que la famille du Prince était sur terre. Qu’il ne voudrait pas la quitter. Que de toutes évidences David n’aimaient pas vraiment les pirates et puis il ne savait même pas naviguer. Ce qui donna l’idée à Killian de profiter de ces moments en pleine mer pour essayer de lui inculquer les bases, et pourquoi ne pas transmettre le goût de l’océan. Qui ne tente rien n’a rien.

David, de son côté s’interroge également, plus une légère inquiétude sans doute. Pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que son camarade. Il se disait qu’un jour ce dernier reprendrait sans doute le large. Qu’il y aurait sans doute un vide dans leur vie. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment songé, tellement habitué à l’avoir trainant dans leurs pattes. Il fait presque partie de la famille. Henry l’aime beaucoup. Il est également un allié sur qui on peut compter malgré les apparences et des débuts difficiles. Il s’est habitué à lui quelque part. Et puis, quoi qu’il en dise c’est un ami, ils sont de plus en plus proches d’ailleurs. Killian à tendance à remarquer quand il ne va pas très bien. Ce qui avait tendance à énerver le Prince, mais maintenant c’est différent. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, il apprécie l’attention du Pirate, c’est toujours bon de savoir qu’on peut trouver un soutient. D’ailleurs, David a toujours un léger souci avec sa femme. Cette dernière ne l’a pas encore mis au courant du problème, mais il espère que cela ne serait tarder. Néanmoins, voyant que celle-ci ne semble pas décidée, il désespère un peu. Alors que David est appuyé contre le bastingage du Pearl, regard perdu au loin, Killian vient l’aborder, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Hey mate ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? T’as l’air ailleurs.

-Oh, Hook ! C’est toi.

-Oui, désolé ce n’est que moi. » Killian prend un ton ironique et son vis-à-vis d’un ton ironiquement désolé, bien qu’il pense vraiment ce qu’il dit.

« Non mais c’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire !

-Vu ta tête et le peu d’interaction que tu as eu avec ta femme dernièrement je pari que tu t’attendais à sa venue.

-A vrai dire pas spécialement…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler j’imagine ? »

Killian prend un air sérieux réellement concerné et sortant sa flasque qu’il avait miraculeusement récupérée, ou conservée d’ailleurs, et la tend à David qui la saisi et commence à parler avec son camarade de manière libre et détendu.

« Ok, après c’est ton tour.

-Mon tour ?

-Tu rumines depuis des heures, c’est à propos de ce que ce Sparrow a dit hein ? T’as envie de reprendre le large ? »

David pose la question avec un sourire à la fois amusé à la fois crispé, attendant anxieusement une réponse, alors que Killian hausse un sourcil et prend un air sarcastique pendant que David boit une gorgée de rhum.

« Au cas où t’aurais pas remarqué, mate, on est déjà au large. Et on a dit qu’on commençait par toi !

-Ok t’as gagné.

-Alors… Snow ? Vous avez eu une altercation pour que l’ambiance soit si….

-Froide ?

-Aye. » Killian récupère sa flasque et boit une gorgée avant de la repasser au Prince.

« Pas vraiment.

-Alors ?

-A vrai dire je n’en sais rien, elle n’a pas l’air de vouloir m’en parler. Je voulais aller à voir pour qu’on en parle… Ca à l’air… important… » David prend une mine préoccupée et boit une gorgée l’air absent. Killian grimace légèrement en haussant les épaules et lui répond dans un sifflement compatissant.

« Ah… Je ne veux pas te zapper le moral mais ça a pas l’air bien bon…

-Pas vraiment non… » En réalité Killian n’étais pas vraiment mécontent de la situation. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas Snow, mais si elle et David pouvaient se séparer ça l’arrangerait… En tout cas il aurait un semblant d’espoir. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Leur amour semble si parfait, inébranlable, pur, vrai et éternel que tout cela ressemble plus à une blague ironique.

« Tu penses que je devrais aller la voir ? Enfin je te demande ça mais je ne suis pas certain que tes conseils en la matière soient…

-Serais-tu en train de douter de mon charme naturel et de ma galanterie ? »

David et Killian se fixent tout deux avec un sourire aux lèvres et David commence à ricaner amusé alors que Hook prend un air faussement outré avec un large sourire.

« Tout dépend de ce que les pirates appellent la galanterie !

-Tout dépend de qui tu prends en référence ! » Ce sarcasme était directement dirigé contre le capitaine du navire, ce qui fait rire David et les deux camarades partagent alors un moment léger ensembles entre deux pensées pleines de réflexions. David finit par reprendre la parole.

« Bon et toi ? Le large ?

-Si tu me demande par là si une fois de retour j’envisagerais de reprendre de nouveau le large pour une vie de crime. Disons que j’imagine que ça dépendra des circonstances.

-Par exemple de qui restera à Terre et qui t’accompagnera ? »

Hook regarde David avec interrogation. Ce dernier l’observe puis finit par réaliser, pas vraiment gêné d’avoir eu une quelconque discussion avec sa fille.

« Mh… Disons que j’ai vaguement parlé avec Emma et qu’en m’expliquant que vous n’aviez pas l’intention de vous mettre ensemble elle m’a avoué que tu avais quelqu’un en tête. Je me trompe ? »

Hook prend un air un peu gêné à cette question pensant intérieurement "Ah si tu savais…" avant de répondre un peu vaguement, changeant de conversation, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

« Je vois que vous parlez de moi, qu’avez-vous dit d’autre ? Mis à par que je suis diablement beau ? »

David siffle en hochant négativement la tête, puis donne un coup de coude joueur au Capitaine en prenant un air amusé.

« N’importe quoi ! Alors ? Le large ?

\- Disons que c’est peut-être un peu plus compliqué que ça…

-Tu comptes donc bien nous quitter ?

-Ca dépendra. » Killian répond à David avec un sourire se voulant assuré, pourtant il avait juste l’air un peu triste, ce à quoi Charming répond avec un sourire se voulant rassurant, avant de rechanger de conversation, voyant le léger malaise.

« Bon, et sinon tu penses qu’un jour j’aurais le privilège d’être mis au courant sur cette personne ?

-Ahah ! Qui sait ?

-Hey ! Je croyais qu’on était ami ?

-Ah ? Dernière nouvelle ? Mh… plutôt une bonne nouvelle je dirais.

-Fais pas l’innocent ! » David donne un nouveau coup de coude amical à Killian en gardant un regard insistant.

« Désolé Daves, j’ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, c’est pas la peine d’insister !

-Pourtant tu sembles avoir mis Emma au courant.

-C’est complètement différent ! »

David siffle ennuyé, gardant un sourire amusé, le même que Killian, qui ne semble d’ailleurs pas si mal à l’aise par la conversation. Il fait bon, le vent humide fouette doucement leurs visages et tout va pour le mieux. Ils sont tous en vie, ils vont bien et naviguent tranquillement au large, le bruit des vagues apaisant les esprits vidés par la compagnie de l’autre. En fait, tout va pour le mieux. Après quelques minutes, Charming brise cet agréable silence.

« Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler hein ?

-Tu devrais oui. »

Sur ces mots, ils s’échange des tapes amicales sur l’épaules et Charming se dirige vers Snow sur un vague "bonne chance" de son camarade qui sentait son cœur se serrer comme si cette discussion était tout aussi importante pour lui.

 

* * *

 

 

David Nolan se dirige alors vers sa femme, laissant le pirate seul avec son rhum. Snow sent la présence de Charming s’approchant et ferme les yeux alors qu’il arrive dans son dos, prenant une grande inspiration. Ils faillaient qu’ils parlent. Il faut qu’il sache.

Killian observe de loin la conversation qui semble durée éternellement. Mary-Margaret semble tenter de calmer David qui, lui, a plutôt l’air surpris et en état de choc, Snow ayant l’air sincèrement désolé. Qu’importe, Killian commence à descendre plusieurs gorgées de rhum, mais il est interrompu par une voix familière qu’il aurait préféré ne pas entendre, encore plus ivre que lui.

« Bonsoir camarade ! Il semblerait que votre quelqu’un ne soit pas vraiment du genre disponible. Enfin entre nous c’est pas vraiment mon style.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire que c’est le mien ?

-Vous pensez certainement être discret, mais entre nous, vous devriez revoir votre technique, c’est pas très convainquant dans le genre. Et puis, comme technique de drague il y a mieux. En tous cas avec les femmes.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

Killian boit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, relativement irrité. Ce type l’énerve vraiment. Mais Jack s’approche du garde fou et sort son compas. Killian l’observe.

« Et je refuse de recevoir les conseils de quelqu’un qui s’accroche à la direction d’un compas hors d’usage.

-Il n’indique pas le nord, c’est vrai, mais je vous assure qu’il fonctionne très bien. Enfin là il n’indique pas grand-chose j’ai une bouteille de rhum à la main et je suis à bord de mon navire.

-Merveilleux. »

Killian prend une nouvelle gorgée, mais Jack reprend après une pose et quelques gorgées de rhum.

« Vous savez, quand je vous disais que je savais comment vous pourrirez retrouver votre quelqu’un j’avais pensé à vous confier, quelques secondes, ce compas. Enfin, ce n’est plus utile maintenant, mais s’il y a une chose de sûre, c’est qu’il vous aurait mené à ce que vous désirez. Hors, vous êtes capitaine, donc vous devez avoir un bâtiment… quelque part. »

La mention de la possibilité de retrouver le Jolly Roger attise la curiosité de Killian qui se redresse. Voyant cela, Jack continu son discours en essayant de continuer à attirer l’attention du pirate.

« Sauf s’il y a quelque chose que vous désirez plus encore ? »

Jack lance un regard en direction de David. Voilà qu’il se met à jouer aux Cupidons. A moins que Jack ait une idée en tête. Néanmoins Killian lance un coup d’œil en direction de Charming qui semble avoir perçu les regards posés sur lui et y jette un bref coup d’œil alors qu’ils continuent de discuter avec Snow. Killian répond avec un arrière goût de désespoir.

« Je ne vois pas quoi désirez d’autre.

-Oh, dans ce cas, peut-être vous indiquera t-il la direction de votre… Navire…

-Du Jolly Roger ?

-Oui comme vous voulez. Original comme nom. »

Jack tend vaguement la boussole à Killian. Celle-ci tourne quelque instant sur elle-même avant d’indiquer une direction, mais Jack hausse les épaules en regardant dans la dite-direction.

« Apparemment… Accessible je ne sais pas, mais… désiré ça oui… Enfin vous voyez ce qu’il vous reste à faire si vous voulez que je vous aide à récupérer votre bâtiment.

-Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Et qui vous dit que je serais intéressé ?

-Parce qu’il vous faut un navire pour retourner d’où vous venez… Où que ce soit. Et surtout que j’ai un marché à vous proposer. Je vous aide à récupérer un navire. Le votre. Et en échange vous nous accompagnez avec votre navire, et votre quelqu’un si vous voulez. Parce que qu’il se trouve que j’ai besoin de plusieurs hommes et de deux navires pour aller là où je veux aller. Et si votre navire est aussi rapide que vous le dite, c’est certainement le seul avec le Pearl à pouvoir passer là où j’ai l’intention de passer. Alors, vous n’avez plus qu’à espérer que votre navire est vraiment le navire le plus rapide que vous connaissiez et que vous puissiez le récupérer. »

Killian réfléchi quelques instants, pensif, ruminant un peu, mais Jack ajoute quelques mots pour le décider.

« Ah et oui, ça vous fera quelques jours de plus en mer avec votre quelqu’un, au cas où celui-ci finisse par avoir le mal de mer et veuille rester sur la terre ferme… »

Hook soupire.

« Marché conclu. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Jack le salut et repart à moitié titubant, alors que David revient vers Killian qui commence a être un peu éméché également.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

-Rien, mais dis moi plutôt comment ça c’est passé ? T’as une tête affreuse. »

David soupire et s’adosse au bastingage à côté de Hook en lui faisant signe de lui passer sa flasque, ce que Killian fait d’une mine inquiète.

« Pas très bien en effet…

-Oh… à ce point…

-Et bien… comment dire ça ? »

David avale une grande goulée de rhum cul sec avant de finir sa phrase.

« C’est fini. »

David n’a pas spécialement l’air triste, plutôt préoccupé, mais Killian reste planté là, immobile, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine, mais il est également réellement peiné pour son ami, après tout, plus que son propre bonheur il souhaitait celui de David, ce qui lui avait d’ailleurs fait réaliser à quel point il y était attaché le jour où il s’était fait cette remarque. David, lui, regarde dans le vide, mais fini par se retourner vers Killian avec un regard rassurant.

« Enfin, ces derniers temps c’est vrai que… c’était un peu différent… A vrai dire je ne suis même pas vraiment surpris…

-Ah ? » Est tout ce que peut répondre Killian à cela.

« On est resté amis et je l’aime beaucoup mais… C’est comme si…

-Je croyais votre amour sincère et éternel ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Et bien, je suis certain qu’il l’était. Mais les gens changent et les circonstances n’aident pas forcément… On a surpassées de nombreuses épreuves et je pensais que ça durerait toujours mais il faut crois que la passion s’évapore… »

Killian soupire vaguement, trouvant cela à la fois triste et pourtant voyant une opportunité. Trop mince pour lui, il n’en avait même pas envie, pourquoi risquer de tout gâcher. L’amitié et la famille, et tout ça par égoïsme. Pourtant, si même leur amour s’effiloche, à quoi faut-il croire ?

« Si même votre amour n’a pas tenu, je ne pense pas qu’il puisse y en avoir de pur et éternel…

-Toujours aussi pessimiste…

-Réaliste je dirais.

-Ce n’est pas parce que notre amour était sincère qu’il devait être une référence pour tous les autres. Toutes les relations sont différentes après tout… »

Killian sourit sincèrement au Prince et ils continuent de boire encore un peu.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Killian se réveille avec un mal de crâne certain. Il avait trop bu, c’est sûr. Et il est toujours sur un navire. Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas. Maintenant vous savez.¹ Et ça, lui, il le savait aux mouvements du bâtiment sur les houles des vagues qui n’aidaient pas vraiment sa migraine. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? D’ailleurs il avait un souvenir assez vague de sa fin de soirée. Il se lève péniblement essayant de se rappeler et commence à remonter sur le pont. Il a vaguement souvenir d’avoir discuté avec David en buvant, peut-être un peu trop, de rhum, mais le black-out dans son esprit le perturbe au plus haut point. Arrivé sur le pont, il est accueillit par un David d’humeur ironique.

« Alors Pirate ? On ne tient pas le rhum à ce que je vois.

-Très drôle Daves…

-Vu dans l’état où tu étais je suis prêt à parier que tu ne te souviens même pas de la fin de soirée. »

David le regarde avec malice, et Killian lui sort un regard à moitié inquiet. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu lui raconter ? David esquisse un mouvement de tête avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

« Qu’est-ce que je disais !

-C’est ça marres-toi… Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que j’ai pu raconter mais à ta place je ne m’y fierais pas. »

David hoche les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« A ta place je n’en serais pas si sûr. Mais la prochaine fois tu devrais essayer le lait de chèvre. »

Killian donne un coup de coude à Charming toujours les sourcils froncés. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait avoir mal au crâne.

« Vas-y Daves, balance, qu’est-ce que j’ai dis de si hilarant ? »

Hook tente d’avoir l’air le plus rassuré possible, mais David sent bien qu’il a plutôt peur de ce qu’il a pu lui dire et esquisse un sourire amusé, ne se doutant pas vraiment de ce que son ami lui cache en réalité.

« T’as passé la soirée à te marrer et à dire n’importe quoi avant de commencer à chanter avec ton nouvel ami.

-Mon nouvel ami ?

-Sparrow.

-Alors là je t’arrête tout de suite ce n’est pas du tout mon ami ! Et ça ne me dis pas ce que t’ai dis.

-Ca n’avait tellement aucun sens que je ne me souviens plus bien, mais à un moment t’as commencé à parler d’éléphants roses. »

Killian le regarde d’un air très curieux. Pourquoi des éléphants roses ?

« Des éléphants roses ?

-Me regardes pas comme ça tu commençais vraiment à planer à ce moment là. Il faudrait vraiment que tu regarde ce film avec Henry, celui avec un éléphant qui vole, si ça se trouve ça te rendra la mémoire ! »

Killian gratifie David d’un nouveau coup de coude dans le bras alors que celui-ci ne cache pas du tout son amusement. Pour quelqu’un qui vient de se faire largué il est plutôt de bonne humeur. Mais bon comme Killian est en train de récupérer d’une gueule de bois, il a un peu de mal à réaliser.

« Et ah si ! T’as certainement essayé de m’expliquer un truc à propos d’un voyage en mer et de rester à terre, mais je t’avoue que c’était tellement décousu que je n’ai absolument rien compris… »

Killian se fige quelques instant. Là ok, il voit très bien de quoi il veut parler. Mais il garde son calme et le regarde avec aplomb, malgré la migraine.

« J’en ai fais plein des voyages et je n’ai jamais croisé d’éléphants roses, alors je suis dans le regret de t’annoncer que sans plus de précision je ne pourrais pas de raconter cette certainement merveilleuse aventure. »

David ricane.

« En tout cas si tout pouvais essayer de rester sobre la prochaine fois. T’es trop lourd pour que je t’emmène te coucher tous les soirs ! »

David donne une tape sur l’épaule de Killian et s’éloigne alors que se dernier reste planté là à réfléchir à ce que vient de dire le Prince, pensant intérieurement qu’il devrait tenter de simuler un état de sobriété avancé pour pouvoir se souvenir de ça la prochaine fois. Enfin, il vaudrait mieux qu’il redescende sur terre, des soirs comme ça, ça n’arrivera pas tous les soirs. Et ça ne restera que des soirées amicales. Ce qui est déjà plus qu’espéré pour Killian cela dit.

« Cela dit, c’est dommage, j’ai essayé de comprendre en vain, mais je suis presque sûr que ça avait à voir avec la conversation qu’on avait eu juste avant. T’es sûr que t’as rien à ajouter ?

-Absolument ! »

Killian reprend un air amusé et les deux hommes partent finalement chacun de leur côté après quelques instants pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Référence à la version d’Alestrom de Hangover. "I’m on a ship. If you don’t know. Well now you know. I got a hangover ! OHOHOH ! I've been drinking too much for sure."


	6. Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapitre** : Yo, Ho, Ho (And A Bottle Of Rum) - Craig Toungate

La migraine de Killian était enfin passée. Il observe David un peu plus loin. Il constate que son ami n’a pas vraiment l’air des plus déprimés pour quelqu’un qui vient de se faire plaquer par sa femme. Ce dernier est actuellement en train de partager un moment avec sa fille et Hook ne semble vouloir interrompre ce moment pour rien au monde. Le souci étant que le observe avec un air des plus pensif, un point imaginaire, regard perdu nul part, mais ce nul part s’appelle David Nolan. Il est sorti de sa rêverie par une voix féminine adepte du sarcasme à laquelle il répond sur un ton similaire.

« Encore en train de rêver ?

-Votre Majesté… Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question Capitaine ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Killian s’éloigne de Regina, visiblement pas franchement d’humeur à supporter les réflexions de la Reine.

« En effet, néanmoins, j’aurais espéré qu’un Pirate tel que vous nous soit plus utile dans de telles circonstances.

-Qu’entendez-vous par là ?

-Bien que je pense qu’il va encore falloir que je fasse tout le travail pour nous sortir de là et mettre mon fils en sécurité. J’ai osé espérer que vous ne vous seriez pas laissez dominer ainsi par l’un de vos confrères.

-Laissé dominer ? Parce que vous trouvez peut-être que je ne fais pas au mieux ?

-Le grand Capitaine Hook relayé au rang de simple matelot ? J’ai hâte de vous voir nettoyer le pont…

-Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, votre Majesté, j’essaye de faire ce que je peux pour ne pas provoquer un incident diplomatique et une mutinerie serait des plus mal vue dans les circonstances actuelles ; D’autant que je doute votre qu’un conflit sur un navire perdu au milieu de l’océan ne soit le genre de chose qui puisse mettre votre fils en sécurité. Mais : et vous ? J’imagine que vous avez un plan ? »

Regina reste muette devant cette question, bien que le fixant avec un aplomb incroyable et une assurance sans faille. Killian reprend.

« Parce qu’il se trouve que je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur un début de billet de sortie.

-Oh vraiment ? Vous m’en direz tant. Et qu’est-il, votre billet de sortie ?

-Pour l’instant je pense qu’il serait judicieux de récupérer un navire pour nos débarrasser de ceux là. Et il serait bon aussi de noter qu’ils ont besoin de nous sur ce navire tant qu’ils n’auront pas d’équipage.

-Il serait donc judicieux d’utiliser cette situation à notre avantage… »

Hook acquiesce et au vu de son expression, il sait exactement comment en tirer profit, ce que Regina ne manque pas de relever.

« Que savez-vous donc qui pourrait tant nous intéresser ?

-Il se trouve que le Capitaine aurait un marché qui pourrait être intéressant.

-Continuez.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais son compas n’indique pas le Nord. En revanche, je pense que nous pourrions négocier pour l’utiliser pour trouver un moyen de rentrer. Il semblerait qu’il indique l’emplacement de ce que l’on désire.

-Et en prenant en compte le fait que mettre Henry en lieu sûr soit ce que je désire le plus je pourrais trouver un moyen de rentrer. »

Killian hausse un sourcil avec regard appuyant la théorie de la Reine.

« C’est possible. » Il marque une pose.

« L’ennui c’est qu’il m’a déjà proposé un marché.

-Et vous avez accepté bien sûr… » Regina lève les yeux au ciel alors que Killan hoche la tête.

« Et quel est-il ?

-Il semblerait qu’il ait besoin d’aide pour aller à un endroit précis, pour cela il aurait besoin que je récupère le Jolly Roger et qu’on l’y accompagne.

-Et cela ne vous parait pas louche ? »

Killian penche la tête en hochant les épaules.

« Et bien ce n’est pas des plus net si vous voulez mon avis, mais ce n’est pas vraiment comme si nous avions un autre choix. Et puis, il nous sera toujours possible d’aviser.

-Oh je vois… Toujours un pirate.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, dans ces circonstances, je pense que c’est plutôt une bonne chose.

-Espérons-le. »

Sur ces mots, Regina s’éloigne du Capitaine jetant un bref coup d’œil derrière l’épaule ce celui-ci. Killian se retourne est David approche d’un air à la fois dubitatif et accusateur.

« Qu’est-ce que vous complotez ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. »

Killian s’apprête alors à repartir dans la direction opposé, envisageant sans doute de réorienter les voiles en fonction du vent ou faire n’importe quoi pour éviter la conversation. David l’attrape pas le bras et le force à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Hook ? »

Un malaise s’installe accompagné d’un silence, mais sous le regard insistant du Prince Killian soupire et détourne le regard afin de briser le lourd contact visuel.

« David, je t’assures que c’est rien, on essaye juste de trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

-Très bien, dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne nous tiens pas au courant ?

-Parce que pour l’instant il n’y a aucun intérêt à ce que je le fasse.

-Aucun intérêt ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j’en suis encore au stade de trouver un moyen de nous trouver un navire.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas nous en parler parce que qu’on ne pourrait pas aider c’est ça ? On n’est pas assez "marins" pour toi ?

-Ca n’a rien à voir !

-Alors quoi ? »

Killian soupire et se calme un peu essayant d’être plus poser pour essayer d’expliquer brièvement la situation.

« La vérité c’est que j’ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de récupérer le Jolly Roger.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi tu ne nous l’a pas dis ?

-Disons que c’est un peu compliqué…

-Du genre ?

-Du genre que pour l’instant ce n’est pas possible.

-Développes. »

Killian commence à avoir l’air légèrement mal à l’air et cela n’échappe pas à David. Le Pirate lui cache quelque chose et ça, il n’aime pas vraiment.

« Tu me caches quelque chose…

-Ecoutes Daves, tu ne pourrais pas juste me faire confiance pour cette fois. Si tu veux je te promets de t’informer dès que la situation évolue d’accord ? »

David lance un regarde suspicieux à Killian mais acquiesce, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Ok, ça marche pour cette fois, mais fais bien attention à ce que tu fais, je te préviens, je garde un œil sur toi.

-J’espère bien. »

 

* * *

 

 

Plus tard dans la journée, Killian allant visiblement beaucoup mieux, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et d’apprendre quelques bases à David, lui expliquant qu’ils pourraient en avoir besoin et que cela lui changerait les idées. En réalité il voulait surtout en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec le Prince. C’est donc ainsi que depuis quelques heures les deux hommes sont collés l’un à l’autre, Killian ayant fait un topo complet sur les noms des voiles, leurs utilités, les manœuvres, en passant par les noms des cordages, de la drisse au réglage des écoutes. David semble des plus concentré sur les paroles du Capitaine, comme si tout ce qu’il pouvait dire était des plus passionnant, à moins qu’il ne veuille vraiment se montrer utile. Ils passent donc la journée à réaliser toutes les manœuvres courantes du navire dès lors que cela est nécessaire. Jack observe de loin d’un air ravi. Peut-être va-t-il enfin pouvoir mettre le cap sur sa destination.

« David, le bras de vergue ! »

David commence alors à toucher à un cordage mais Killian l’arrête un peu las.

« Non pas ça, ça c’est l’amure ! »

David grince des dents, l’envie de tout laisser en plus face à l’agacement de son camarade de trop mauvais humeur et se déplace silencieusement vers un autre cordage.

-Voilà, celui là ! »

Le prince commence alors à hisser le dit-cordage, Killian contrôlant derrière lui à quelques centimètres, mais étant légèrement sur les nerfs il reste concentré sur le réglage de la vergue afin de régler l’écartement de la voile avant. La tension est palpable, et cela ne s’arrange guère lorsque Killian relâche le cordage en se rendant finalement compte de sa proximité avec David.

« Bon ça ira pour aujourd’hui. »

Killian s’éloigne de David après avoir fini les réglages, ce que David ne prend pas particulièrement bien et celui-ci s’éloigne pour retrouver sa fille. Le début de journée avait pourtant bien commencé, c’est vraiment bête de finir là-dessus pour une histoire de cordage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Killian est accoudé seul au garde au corps du Pearl, sirotant du rhum. Gibbs vient le rejoindre une bouteille de rhum à la main également.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes capitaine ?

-Vous comptez me reposer cette question combien de fois encore ?

-Personne ne vous à jamais vu ni jamais entendu parler de vous. Avouez qu’il y a de quoi s’interroger.

-Parce que vous êtes des pirates honorables dont on ne peut douter de la parole ! Nous n’avons donc aucun soucis à nous faire de notre côté. Merveilleux. »

Sur ce ton ironique, Joshamee reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Vous êtes un gars audacieux Monsieur Jones. Pas aussi fou que certains, mais vous avez du culot. »

Killian hausse les épaules, à vrai dire, cela ne le touche guère, étant resté sur son altercation avec David de l’après midi. Il s’en voulait quelque peu et se disait qu’il aurait vraiment dû être plus patient avec lui. Il prend une autre gorgée de rhum et Joshamee observe dans la direction du regarde de Killian, tombant sur David et sa fille.

« J’aime pas bien les femmes à bord. Ca porte malheur.

-Si je peux vous vous faire une confidence, parlant de ma propre expérience, les malheurs ont tendance à arriver quand elles ne sont pas à bord. »

Killian boit une nouvelle gorgée et Joshamee prend un air plus que perplexe avant de descendre la moitié de sa bouteille de rhum. Finalement, David arrive vers eux, potentiellement poussé par sa fille et observe le duo de pochtrons. Killian évitant le regard de David, ne savant pas trop comment réagir. Il envisageait de s’excuser mais la présence de Gibbs avait un peu changé ses plans.

« C’est typique des pirates ça aussi ?

-De quoi donc Daves ? 

-A ton avis ? »

David attrape la flasque du Capitaine Hook et la lui confisque.

« Hey !

-On a eu une discussion à ce sujet pas plus tard que ce matin. Tu te souviens, les éléphants roses tout ça ? »

Voyant la scène Joshamee lève les yeux au ciel et s’éloigne, s’agrippant à son rhum. Ce type là c’était pas un marrant. Confisquer le rhum d’un soi-disant Capitaine… Pire qu’une bonne femme.

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé pire que les femme à bord. C’est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais marié. »

Les deux hommes le regarde s’éclipser perplexes et un silence s’installe le temps que ce dernier ce soit éloigné, David toujours un peu vexé, ce qui se voit de très loin. Killian soupire et regarde ailleurs, cherchant ses mots et prenant un air désolé, puis se lance.

« Daves… Tu sais à propose de ce qui c’est passé tout à l’heure… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, il est possible que je me sois un peu emporté… »

David hausse un sourcil et semble se relâcher quelque peu, toujours fixant Killian d’un air accusateur, un silence commençant à peser sur les nerfs de Killian qui ne se sentait pas des mieux devant cette attitude.

« C’est bon ça ira. J’espère juste que tu seras capable de faire preuve d’un peu plus de patience la prochaine fois. »

Killian le fixe surpris et interloqué.

« Au point où j’en suis, j’aimerais autant terminer ce que j’ai commencé. Mais ne compte pas trop sur moi pour connaitre les noms de tous ces fichus cordages par cœur en 2 jours !

-Oui bien sûr, désolé… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment… »

Killian lance un vague regarde au Capitaine du Pearl. Il ne l’appréciait pas vraiment et être relayé au rang de marin ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir mais si tu pouvais prendre sur toi le temps qu’on retrouver le Jolly Rogers ce serait bien. Et s’il te plait, ralentis sur le rhum, j’ai pas envie de ramasser notre seul marin à la petite cuillère. »

Killian ricane en rougissant légèrement à la remarque, regardant ailleurs. Il est content que David le prenne ainsi, et ce dernier lui rend d’ailleurs sa flaque, flasque que Killian saisi pour ranger à sa ceinture en regardant David comme pour lui annoncer que le message était passé.

David donne donc une claque amicale dans le dos de Killian avant de se retirer.

 

* * *

 

 

David était reparti sous le pont pour se reposer un peu en cette fin de soirée. Sa journée avait bien commencé et il avait sans doute appris plein de chose au contacte de Killian, mais la densité d’informations l’avait rapidement embrouillée et il y avait eu comme une tension entre lui et son professeur. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à s’énerver tout seul et à pester contre ce maudit pirate, avant de se rendre compte qu’il faudrait peut-être qu’il arrête d’y penser. Finalement Emma était venue lui changer les idées avant de lui conseiller d’aller voir Killian pour lui parler, que ce n’était pas si grave. En fait c’était même banal. Il avait donc été le voir et étrangement ce dernier c’était excusé de lui-même sans que le Prince n’ai eu à lancer la conversation. Il avait eu l’air sincèrement désolé et peiné de son comportement. D’ailleurs, David commençait à se dire que son ami ne devait pas aller très bien. Il avait été là pour lui dès qu’il avait senti la tension entre lui et Snow, et maintenant, David se sentait presque coupable de ne rien voir, mais également de ne pas être là. D’ailleurs il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait, il imaginait que Sparrow n’était pas vraiment le genre d’ami de Killian, pourtant ils avaient un certain nombre de points communs. Il faut dire que le Capitaine du navire semblait populaire, respecté et apprécier, ce qui étant sans doute le cas de leur pirate en temps normal, mais pas vraiment dans leur communauté familiale, ni même dans se monde où il n’était qu’un inconnu. Charming aurait aimé faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sans s’en rendre compte, l’homme au crochet commençait à prendre une place certaine dans ses pensés quotidiennes, mais à ce stade David en est encore à ce dire que c’est un ami, un bon ami, un ami qui l’a aidé et qui aurait peut-être besoin de soutiens, un ami qui lui change les idées et lui fait oublier un peu les circonstances et la situation. Quelqu’un qui est également là en soutiens, encore à essayer d’apporter son aide en transmettant ses connaissances en navigation tant bien que mal. Des connaissances plus pointues que celle qu’il a apprises à Henry à Storybrook, des choses plus précises, différentes.

David se pose donc dans l’un des hamacs, regardant le plafond, les pensées toujours centrer sur Killian, puis réalisant cela, il secoue la tête et réalise qu’il ne sait toujours pas comment ce dernier compte récupérer un navire ni comment il compte s’en servir pour rentrer et il compte bien le faire mariner pour savoir. Il allait également falloir qu’il ait une discussion avec les "femmes à bord" afin de trouver une solution de sortie. Après tout, sans leur aide c’était peine perdu. Regina est certainement la mieux placée pour ce genre de cas, mais Snow s’en sort toujours et Emma est des plus débrouillardes et tiens son audace et sa détermination de lui, sans compter qu’elle est maligne et qu’elle est sans doute leur meilleur atout, d’autant plus que la sécurité d’Henry est en jeu également. Il est fier de sa fille et son plus grand regret sera toujours de l’avoir su seule toutes ses années par leur faute, ne pas l’avoir vu grandir et ne pas pu lui dire qu’ils l’aimaient plus tôt. C’est certainement là le premier déclencheur de sa rupture avec Snow. Elle voulait un autre enfant, mais David a refuser, pensant que cela serait une mauvaise chose vis-à-vis d’Emma, la prunelle de ses yeux, qui se serait sentie délaissée pour un frère qu’ils auraient pu chérir et élever, ce qui pourrait paraitre injuste pour leur fille. Celle a qui ont aurait sacrifiée bonheur pour qu’elle ne soit que la sauveuse, qui n’est là que pour le bonheur des autres au détriment du sien. David avait refusé cela, et il n’avait pas l’intention d’avoir un autre enfant, il voulait vraiment être un bon père pour Emma et ne se sentait pas d’avoir un autre enfant tant qu’il n’avait pas réussi à jouer son rôle de père au moins pour sa fille chérie, malgré le temps qui sépare le jour où il la revu de celui de sa naissance et de tout ce qu’il a pu manquer.

Mais le calme est alors perturbé par des mouvements de plus en plus violents du navire. David se relève et commence à remonter sur le pont alors qu’Henry descend, Killian derrière-lui, s’étant arrêté juste à porté de voix, l’air sous pression, il appelle David d’un ton pressant.

« Daves ! Sur le pont ! »


	7. I love you much to, much to hide you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapitre** : "I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet." - Come And Get It - Selena Gomez (J'étais pas super inspiré là j'avoue...).  
>  **PS** : Comme j'ai du retard j'ai pas encore corrigé.
> 
>  **Instant Pub** : Avis aux amateurs de RP, j'en profite pour annoncé que j'ai également ouvert un forum Once Upon a Time et que j'aimerais bien avoir un David, et donc, de préférence, pour jouer ça en Captain Charming (c'est pour ça que j'en parle ici), bien que ce soit facultatif. Bref je laisse un [lien](http://marchens-destiny.forumsrpg.com/t3-prince-charming-blanche-neige) vers sa fiche au cas où... Merci d'avance 8D /mode pub implorant un David pour RP avec off/. Oui bon au cas où c'était pas EVIDENT je joue Killian....

« Daves ! Sur le pont ! »

L’interpellé se hâte alors sur le pont avec inquiétude et rejoint son camarade avant de rester abasourdi devant la scène, bien que ce temps ne soit que de courte durée. Le pont tangue dangereusement, étant assailli de choc irréguliers. Il se retient à l’épaule de Killian qui a un meilleur aplomb en mer et les deux hommes s’approchent précipitamment vers le bastingage et jettent un œil par-dessus bord.

A peine ont-il le temps de se pencher, qu’un coup violent contre la coque les projette en arrière, Killian, ayant un meilleur appuie, donne un coup de main à David pour conserver un semblant d’équilibre. Pris par la surprise les deux hommes tentent d’abord de reprendre leurs esprits puis se fixent quelques instants. Ils viennent bien de voir une baleine blanche gigantesque ?

Les regards se croisent, Emma a attrapé le bras de Regina par réflexe et cette dernière commence à préparer une boule de feu. En soit, pas très utile contre un animal marin visiblement agressif. Jack tente de tenir la barre, mais semble pensif alors qu’il voit la queue du cétacé sortir de l’eau. Comme s’il savait quelque chose. Et vu sa tête, cela n’avait pas l’air d’être une bonne chose. David secoue son bras afin de faire réagir Killian, encore un peu désabusé. Il est actuellement sur un navire dont il n’est pas capitaine, ce qui le perturbe relativement, d’autant qu’il n’a pas autant confiance en Jack qu’en son frère, et à première vue ce n’est pas prêt de s’arranger. Killian sort de sa rêverie et constate qu’il est toujours agrippé à "son" Prince, qu’il lâche alors, peut-être, un peu vivement avant de se retourner vers Jack.

« Et maintenant ?! C’est quoi ça ?! 

-Ça mes amis, c’est Moby Dick ! Et à votre place je m’accrocherais parce qu’elle est plutôt réputer pour être du genre coriace !

-Et vous compter faire quoi ?

-Préparez les canons ! On va essayer de la semer, mais il nous faut une diversion ! »

Bien qu’il ne voie pas spécialement l’utilité des canons, Killian se dirige vers les canons, entrainant David avec lui qui le suis, ne comprenant pas non plus la manœuvre.

« Vous pourriez être plus précis "Capitaine" ? » Regina semble tout aussi sceptique.

Jack reste concentré sur ses intentions, ne disant pas un mot, attendant le bon moment. Finalement, Killian, qui en a certainement plus qu’assez de jouer au second couteau, commence à répliquer, s’apprêtant à oser le ton si aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

« Hey mate ! Je veux bien suivre ton plan s’il fonctionne mais j’aimerais être tenu au courant ! Surtout si ça doit être la dernière chose que je fais ! 

-Personne ne va mourir camarade ! Attendez mon signal ! On va se servir des canons pour avoir l’effet de surprise et virer de bord. On pourra repartir dans le sens du vent avec le bénéfice de la puissance des tires pour entrainer le navire ! »

Killian le fixe un moment en fronçant vaguement les sourcils. La plupart de ses camarades semblent perplexe et David regarde fixement le pirate à ces côtés, attendant une réaction. Il semble que le Prince ait envie de se fier à lui et à son expérience sur ce coup. Killian acquiesce et commence à armer le canon. David, voyant alors que ce dernier à compris et validé la manœuvre, le suit et devant l’action décidée et assurée des deux hommes, en particulier de David, le reste de l’équipage improvisé est alors plus enclin à suivre le plan du Capitaine du navire. Pourtant, ce n’est pas que Killian soit particulièrement convaincu. Il y a des risques, mais il n’a pas de meilleur plan et puis cela peut marcher. Il faut savoir prendre des risques en mers, il aurait peut-être fait lui-même pareil qui sait ?

C’est quand ils sont tous deux à leur poste en train d’attendre un signal, gardant équilibre malgré les coups portés à la coque, que David observe Killian, essayant d’entamer une conversation discrète pour ne pas alerter sa famille.

« T’es sûr de toi Pirate ? »

Killian regarde à peine David, essayant d’éviter tout contact visuel afin de lui épargner ses incertitudes.

« Ça peut marcher. C’est notre meilleur chance je dirais…

-J’espère pour toi.

-Si tu as un meilleur plan je t’écoute.

-En fait je comptais sur toi pour en avoir un. C’est toi le pirate. »

Killian reste silencieux. Il se sent relativement mal à l’aise et particulièrement inutile malgré le fait qu’ils soient sur son terrain. Il n’est pas maitre sur le navire, n’a aucun plan et n’est même pas capable de rassurer son camarade sur la situation. Autant dire qu’il se sent comme une ancre qui n’aurait pas été levée. Killian a beau avoir le pied marin, être à l’aise avec un navire et faire actuellement un matelot d’exception et un bon professeur, ce n’est pas vraiment l’image qu’il aurait aimé renvoyer. Il espère toujours faire bonne impression auprès du Prince, renvoyer une meilleur image de lui-même, mais tout semble se conclure par un échec et il continu de se décevoir lui-même, ne pouvant pas prouver qu’il pourrait un jour lui être indispensable, ou du moins qu’il a sa place.

David de son côté, bien qu’un peu inquiet par la totalité de la situation, apprécie la franchise du pirate sur son ressenti, mais il lui fait également confiance et aime à croire que c’est la meilleurs solution. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient d’autres choix après tout, mais si Killian donne son accord pour une action risqué mettant sa propre vie en péril, suivant les ordres d’un capitaine qu’il ne porte pourtant pas dans son cœur, c’est qu’il y avait une bonne raison. La prise de risque devait être valable et leur chances doivent être véritables, en tout cas meilleurs que dans d’autre circonstances. L’homme au crochet ne s’en doute certainement pas, mais dans une telle situation, il est probable qu’aucun d’eux n’ait pris la décision aussi rapidement sans son jugement d’expert. Tout compte fait, il est un peu la référence pour David actuellement qui est encore relativement perdu en plein mer, n’ayant navigué qu’aux côté du pirate.

Mais alors que la tension monte et que les canons sont orientés avec précision, l’un d’entre eux par Killian et deux autres par Gibbs et Will, assisté par Emma et Snow, le Capitaine Sparow annonce enfin le signal.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Les bruits des canons retentissent en cœur alors que le Capitaine fait tournoyer la barre pour virer de bord. Le navire immense tangue alors brutalement, changeant de bord sèchement, faisant perdre équilibre aux non initiés, Killian ayant pris le temps de retenir rapidement David afin de le maintenir à bord. Il se dirige ensuite précipitamment vers les cordages, les deux autres marins lui emboitant le pas, afin de régler les amures et les écoutes afin de gagner de la vitesse et espérer semer le monstre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun essaye de reprendre ses esprits, Jack se tenant toujours fièrement à la barre, un large sourire satisfait de la réussite de son plan. Ce n’est pas une grosse baleine qui va couler son Pearl. Il a survécu à pire, même à un Kraken. Enfin non il n’a pas survécu… Mais il est revenu.

Killian se redresse et respire profondément. Ca à marché. Ce relève plus de la chance que du talent, mais ça a fonctionner. Il observe l’horizon et hausse un sourcil évident accompagné d’un grand sourire. Bien sûr que ça a marché, c’est un survivant après tout, et à en croire par la famille avec qui il est tombé, il n’est pas le seul. Ils s’en sortent toujours hein ? Son regard se dirige alors vers David qui a rejoins sa fille et sa femme, encore un peu essoufflé. Il ressent comme un pincement au cœur mais quoi de pus normal ? Le prince lève la tête et pose son regard sur le pirate, lui offrant un sourire sincère et un signe de tête signifiant plus ou moins "tu vois". Killian lui rend son sourire, plutôt contente de l’attention qui lui est porté. Emma et Regina se dirigent alors rapidement vers l’entrepont afin d’aller voir comment va leur fils, suivit par Snow.

David laisse alors sa famille quelques instant et va voir Killian qui est seul à regarder l’horizon. Il pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Dis moi Hook, en tout honnêteté tu n’avais aucune idée de la réussite de se plan ? »

L’interpeler le regarde et détourne alors lentement le regard en esquissant un léger sourire se voulant assuré, mais en réalité pas vraiment convaincu.

« En fait j’en avais une vague idée. Mais à vrai dire ce n’est pas que nous avions beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir…

-Je vois. »

Le prince sourit alors au pirate, ne se voulant ni sévère ni accusateur, il était content que tout ce soit bien terminé.

« L’important c’est que ça ait fonctionné.

-En effet. Ce n’était pas un mauvais plan…

-J’espère bien parce qu’on t’a fait confiance sur ce coup. »

Killian regarde David avec étonnement. Il n’avait absolument rien fait pour mettre en place ce plan, il n’y était pour rien, rien n’était de son fait, mais à priori ils comptaient sur lui. Première nouvelle. Voyant l’air interrogateur du capitaine, Charming commence avec des explications par un léger rire amusé.

« Tu penses vraiment que j’aurais risqué la vie de toute ma famille sans une bonne raison ?

-La bonne raison c’est que c’était ça ou la mort.

-Honnêtement je n’avais rien compris à la manœuvre et tout c’est passé assez vite, je pense que si les risques avaient étaient trop grands ou que l’on n’était pas un minimum sûr de nous, on n’aurait jamais suivit les ordres d’un inconnus sans réfléchir à une autre méthode dont on serait certain du résultat. »

Killian hausse les épaules, relativement touché que le prince lui ait accordé sa confiance et joue avec sa langue, un peu embarrassé, avant de reprendre sa contenance se redresser, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à répondre à ça.

« Merci ? » Il hausse un sourcil avant de continuer.

« Cela dit, je reste sur mon avis que vous n’auriez pas eu le temps de trouver autre chose. A vrai dire je ne sais pas s’il y avait vraiment d’autres solutions plus efficaces. Bien que je t’avouerais que je n’aime pas bien dire ça en parlant de… »

Killian indique Sparow qui est alors en train de vider une bouteille de rhum en chantonnant. David lui donne une tape sur l’épaule et regarde Jack avec un air amusé.

« Moi qui pensait que tu avais un problème d’alcool, finalement ça doit être un truc de pirates ! »

David s’éloigne sur cette phrase, un grand sourire amusé et Killian lui emboite le pas afin de poursuivre la conversation, ce qui semble être attendu par David qui attends que le pirate l’ait rejoint pour continuer son chemin.

« Note que je ne suis pas aussi » Killian fait de vague geste avec les mains, enfin la, accompagnée d’une magnifique grimace caricaturale, « que lui. »

David rit à la comparaison en accompagnant ça d’un geste signifiant sans doute un « pas mal » ou un « j’avoue ». Regina remonte alors sur le pont et croise leur chemin. Le navire est grand mais pas suffisamment pour que quelque chose lui échappe.

« Oh, adorable.

-De quoi donc votre majesté ? » Killian répond sur un ton ironique, classique de leurs conversation habituelles jonglant entre sarcasme et ironie.

« Oh Capitaine… Ne faite pas comme si vous n’aviez pas compris. »

Elle lance alors un de ces regards qui en dit long. A moitié dégouté, à moitié accusateur. Comme si elle n’avait pas vu que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. C’était des plus évidents pour elle. En fait, c’était assez évident pour tout le monde puisque même Emma était au courant. A priori, seul David semble aveugle.

Regina se retire et David prend un air un peu étonné et regarde banalement son camarade pour voir s’il a compris quoi que ce soit à ce que Regina essaye de suggérer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire par là ? »

Killian prend un air innocent accompagné d’un grand sourire, na sachant pas trop s’il devait être amusé, rassuré ou désespérer que David n’ai rien compris.

« Pas la moindre idée mate ! »

 

* * *

 

 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et David était finalement retourner se coucher après l’incident. Killian lui à préféré resté sur le pont à regarder les étoiles, se remémorant la scène et les mots de David. Si cela n’avait pas marché il se serait senti coupable, coupable d’avoir fait confiance à Jack, coupable d’avoir voulu tenter le coup. Il réfléchissait à savoir quelle aurait été la meilleur solution, s’il avait fait le bon choix et son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Il n’avait finalement jamais vraiment été d’une grande utilité. Toujours là par hasard ou dans le but d’aider mais sans vraiment avoir sa place ou son utilité. Essayant vainement de changer, s’étant plus ou moins imposé au sein du groupe. Il repense alors aux paroles de Jack plus tôt, et il commençait à envisager sérieusement de reprendre le large, sans trop savoir quoi faire après. Après tout, redevenir un pirate pourrait ruiner tous les efforts qu’il a accomplis pour devenir meilleur, il redeviendrait le corsaire sans remords. La seule bien qu’il avait faite, selon lui, avait été de sauvé David à Neverland. Il ne l’avait même pas fait de la bonne façon. Il avait triché et menti. Pour une bonne cause, il ne savait même pas si les sentiments qui l’animaient à l’époque étaient vraiment louables cela dit. Mais au final, s’il est vivant aujourd’hui ce n’est pas grâce à lui, mais bien grâce au Crocodile. Killian soupire alors profondément en se frottant les tempes. Décidément il est vraiment bon à rien. Même aujourd’hui il continu d’agir solo. Il n’a rien dit à David. La seule au courant de son "plan" est Regina. En y réfléchissant bien, ce ne sera encore que par hasard qu’il sera utile. Et là encore il arrive à tout gâcher là où il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose. Si seulement le Jolly Roger était ce qu’il désirait vraiment, tout serait plus simple. Alors qu’il s’interroge, Hook entend des bruits de pas derrière lui et jette un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de sourire.

« Du mal à dormir ? »

David est finalement réveillé et le gratifie d’un sourire avant de s’appuyer sur la rambarde à côté de lui. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi aussi. Il avait essayé de remettre la situation dans son contexte et de re-visionner les scènes et en était venu à la conclusion que Killian agissait de manière étrange.

« Comme toi à ce que je vois. »

Killian hausse les épaules et se remet à fixer le ciel, l’esprit un peu plus tranquille. Mais son camarade le coupe dans sa rêverie sans décrocher son regard des étoiles.

« Tu n’as rien à me dire ? »

Killian a un moment de surprise un peu inquiet, essayant de le cacher il fixe alors David d’un air étonné.

« Comme quoi ?

-A toi de me le dire. » David tourne son regard sur Killian avec un air sérieux.

« J’espère que ce n’est que moi mais j’ai le pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose. Et si c’est le cas, je suis prêt à passer l’éponge si tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire.

-Et si ça ne l’est pas ?

-Ça l’est ? »

Killian soupire vaguement d’un air un peu gêné en détournant le regard pour le reporter sur l’horizon. Après la réflexion qu’il vient de se faire il envisage de tout raconter à David pour le Jolly Roger. En omettant peut-être la partie le concernant. Ce n’est pas mentir que de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments après tout.

« En fait… Tu sais à propos du Jolly Roger ?

-Oui je t’écoute ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Je t’ai dis que j’avais peut-être trouvé un moyen de le récupérer mais que pour l’instant c’était impossible.

-Oui.

-En fait… C’est peut-être un peu… égoïste de ma part de vouloir récupérer le Jolly Roger alors que nous ne pouvons toujours pas rentrer. » David hausse les épaules.

« Ce n’est pas comme si un navire pouvait nous faire défaut, on aurait plus de libertés et ils peuvent nous larguer sur la première île venue.

-Ils ne le feront pas.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

-Parce qu’ils ont besoin que je récupère le Jolly Roger. »

David le fixe intrigué, sans trop savoir s’il devrait s’inquiéter ou non.

« Besoin tu dis ?

-Bien. J’imagine que tu veux les détails au point où on en est…

-J’apprécierais assez oui.

-Disons que j’ai… conclus un marché avec le Capitaine…

-Tu as quoi ?!

-Ok, calmes-toi, si ça peut te rassurer il y a peu de chance que ça aboutisse…

-Ok… Je t’écoute Pirate. »

Killian aime vraiment de moins en moins quand David l’appel ainsi, et vu le regard sévère qu’il lui lance il a vraiment l’impression d’avoir vraiment merdé. Mais comme il est lancé dans la vérité autant continuer.

« Son compas n’indique pas le Nord mais l’emplacement de ce qu’on désire le plus. Et il comptait que je m’en serve pour récupérer le Jolly Roger afin qu’on les accompagne je ne sais où. Il a besoin de deux navires suffisamment rapides, mais je n’ai pas d’autres infos… » Killian prend une voix très basse. « Et à vrai dire je n’avais pas vraiment l’intention de remplir ma part du marché… »

Killian serre les dents dans une grimace attendant la réflexion du héro loyal et honnête, mais David garde un air fixe en lui répondant avec un ton un peu sec.

« En d’autre terme tu as pris une décision capitale, si ce n’est peut-être vitale tout seul, sans nous en informer et tu comptais jouer au héro en risquant la vie de tout le monde ? »

Killian prend un air vraiment désolé. Ok, il a vraiment merdé.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et je suis vraiment désolé, je…

-Tu quoi ?

-J’ai été stupide je te l’accorde. Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas trouver le Jolly Roger.

-Je confirme ça oui tu as été stupide. Et tu quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas le retrouver ? »

Killian reste silencieux et fixe David dans les yeux essayant d’analyser sa réaction, hésitant à répondre à cette question un peu délicate. David le fixe également essayant vainement de comprendre son ami.

« Parce qu’il n’est pas ce que je désire le plus. »

Sur ses paroles Killian se tourne de nouveau vers l’horizon, regardant alors la mer d’un air maussade, alors que David reste fixer, rembobinant cette phrase dans sa tête. Essayant de savoir quelle question est la plus importante et si la réponse l’est vraiment.

« Ok… Donc en admettant qu’on ai besoin du Jolly Roger… On ne peut pas l’avoir… Sauf si tu obtiens ce que tu veux le plus avant ?

-Très perspicace. » Killian répond d’un air ironique assez monotone.

« Et donc… J’imagine que te ne veux pas me dire ce que c’est ? »

Killian émet un sifflement amusé dessinant un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de répondre sans trop réfléchir.

« Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j’ai envie de parler de ça à vrai dire. »

David prend un air vexé et extrêmement surpris. Killian se rend alors compte de se qu’il vient de dire et temps de se rattraper légèrement paniqué, en plus d’être fatigué.

« Non c’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire ! Tu vois c’est tard et on a eu une longue journée, alors je pense que ce n’est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour parler de ça… »

David reste perplexe mais acquiesce et les deux hommes se décide finalement à aller se coucher.

Cette nuit là, David à sans doute passer la nuit à entendre la voix de Killian dans sa tête accompagnée de la subtile remarque de Regina. Killian se demande s’il aimerait qu’il comprenne ou s’il préfèrerait que non…


	8. Believing all that shit's gonna heal your soul well it's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapitre** : "Believing all that shit's gonna heal your soul well it's not" - Six Degrees of Separation - The Script

Killian n’avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Une chance pour lui que la mer soit son environnement et qu’on dort rarement beaucoup sur un navire. Mais là il s’était à peine reposé. Il faut dire que passer du temps avec David n’arrangeait rien. Il voyait un rêve à porté de main et pourtant si loin et intouchable, sans même pouvoir en imaginer la saveur. C’était encore pire que quand le Prince l’ignorait. Il était sur le pont, pensif, sa flasque de rhum à la main, attendant certainement que le capitaine n’ait une idée lumineuse. Cette situation commençait à lui peser. Il était peut-être mieux aux fers finalement. Le capitaine Sparow vient alors à sa rencontre, Killian ne daignant même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il l’énervait déjà.

 

* * *

 

 

David avait dormit une partie de a nuit, il s’était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil, sans doute les mouvements du navire. Il avait aussi beaucoup ruminé et s’était posé beaucoup de questions. Il aurait aimé en parler à quelqu’un, mais ce n’est pas le genre de truc dont on veut parler. Il en aurait bien parlé à Killian, mais au final c’est sans doute la dernière personne à qui il pouvait parler de ça. Il se lève alors, essayant de ne réveiller personne, constant l’absence de son camarade. Il était tôt. Mais à quoi bon resté là, David a besoin de prendre l’air et décide de remonter sur le pont. Il regarde autour de lui et aperçoit Killian en train de discuter avec Jack et reste un peu à distance, curieux sans vouloir espionner, il n’entend pas vraiment très bien leur conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

« Alors "Capitaine", on ne trouve pas le sommeil ? »

Killian soupire à l’arrivée de Jack. Il lui tapait sur le système. Il daignant quand même lui répondre, de manière brève et sèche il ne voulait pas discuter.

« Vous m’agacez. 

-Allons ! Ne soyez pas si froid camarade ! Passez vos nerfs sur moi ne règlera pas vos problèmes ! »

Jack donne alors une des deux bouteilles de rhum à Killian en gage de paix.

« Ça non plus, mais ça peut aider ! »

Killian prend la bouteille, un peu las. Il avait passé son temps à boire depuis qu’il avait posé le pied sur ce navire. Il répond alors, capitulant, en regardant toujours l’horizon, avant de prendre une gorgée de rhum ayant levé sa bouteille en direction de Jack.

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal en tous cas. »

Jack lève également sa bouteille et bu quelques gorgées et fixa alors Killian.

« Vous pensez certainement que je fais tout ça pour votre navire. Et vous avez raison ! MAIS, je tiens à préciser que vous devriez quand même suivre mes conseils !

-Quels conseils dites moi ? Et pardonnez-moi mais vous ne semblez pas des plus aviser en la matière. »

Killian se redresse un peu et esquisse un geste dans sa direction de son crochet avec un air ironique moqueur, un peu vexé et ennuyé. Jack fixe sa bouteille avec un air pensif, ne semblant pas des plus stable, on aurait pu croire qu’il n’avait rien écouté, mais il se retourne vers Killian avec un grand sourire, avec des gestes toujours très étrange des mains.

« Quels conseils !? Et bien c’est une excellente question ! Je dirais, ceux que je m’apprête à vous donner ! Déjà, vous devriez lui parler ! De toute façon, vous n’avez plus rien à perdre ! »

Jack avait dis ces derniers mots un peu plus bas, comme si cela devait être confidentiel. Killian se campe un peu et le fixe, pas vraiment convaincu. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre ce qui lui restait de relation avec David, d’autant que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux, il avait presque tout à perdre en vérité. Et pourtant Jack avait raison et cette vérité était assez douloureuse à entendre. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre non. Il n’avait rien présentement, même pas un navire. C’est la seule chose qu’il pouvait vraiment récupérer et c’est la seule chose qui leurs permettrait de rentrer chez eux. Jack sentant avoir touché un point sensible reprend.

« Donc, si vous vous débarrassiez de ce poids, vous pourriez enfin être utile à la personne que vous aimez tant. A condition de passer à autre chose. Et puis sait-on jamais la chance peut vous sourire ! »

Il essayait de convaincre Killian, bien qu’à moitié saoul, comme à son habitude, il comptait sur son charisme et son entrain. Killian le fixe alors immobile et finit par ce retourner vers le large et boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Vous n’abandonnez jamais vous…

-Quand je désire quelque chose ? J’obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! Et vous devriez en prendre de la graine ! »

Jack continu de boire, il avait plus bu que Killian et retourne sa bouteille qui était alors vide, il avait l’air déçu et frustré et commence à partir comme si Hook n’avait jamais été là, parlant tout seul.

« Pourquoi c’est toujours vide ? »

Killian le regarde vaguement partir, ne remarquant pas que David arrivait de l’autre côté. Il s’apprête à boire une nouvelle gorgée, mais constate alors que le Prince est juste à coté de lui et regarde aussi l’océan et s’arrête dans son élan. David reste silencieux quelques secondes, ce qui ne met pas vraiment Killian à l’aise. David prend alors la parole sans quitter l’océan des yeux.

« Matinal. »

Killian le regarde et lui répond, légèrement sur la défensive, essayant d’avoir l’air décontracté.

« Toi aussi mate. »

Il boit donc une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, il allait en avoir besoin. David reste silencieux avant de continuer, un peu froid.

« Vous semblez vous être rapprochés avec Jack. »

David se tourne enfin vers Killian et le dévisage alors que le pirate prend un air étonné.

« Je ne dirais pas vraiment pas comme ça, mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce que tu insinues ? »

David prend un ton plus sec, presque accusateur.

« Et moi j’aimerais bien savoir ce que tu nous caches pirate. Je t’ai donné ma confiance ! »

Killian reste étonné et figé quelques instants. C’était une terrible méprise et Killian se sentait coincé, comme pris au piège.

« Dave, je pense qu’il doit y avoir un malentendu…

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi vous parliez ni quel est votre plan, mais j’aimerais bien être au courant de tous les détails. Tu me caches quelque chose et je n’aime pas bien ça Hook. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas appelé par son surnom, et le ton sec du prince n’arrangeait rien à la douche froid que Killian était en train de prendre, bien que conservant sa contenance. Avec son attitude défensive il ne devait pas être crédible.

« Dave laisse-moi au moins t’expliquer…

-Je n’attends que ça figures-toi ! »

David le fixe alors, l’air pas vraiment d’humeur. Killian reste silencieux à le fixer, essayant d’avoir l’air confiant, ayant plutôt un air triste. Il essaye tant bien que mal de se concentrer, d’essayer de trouver le courage de lui dire. Il inspire alors un bon coup, mais finalement se retour vers l’océan, tournant le dos à David, les yeux un peu humides. Il n’y arriverait pas, il avait peur de sa réaction, il n’aimait déjà pas celle là. Pas de quoi le mettre en confiance, ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour lui avouer. A vrai dire il ne semblait jamais y avoir de bon moment pour ça. David le fixe alors avec insistance, l’air visiblement assez déçu et passablement impatient.

« Désolé.

-Quoi désolé ?! »

Killian reste silencieux. Oui il est désolé, il n’y arrive pas. Il essaye toujours de donner le meilleur de lui-même, il fait des efforts pour être un homme meilleur, des efforts pour palier à son handicape, des efforts pour être plus fort, pour avoir les épaules. Il cache toujours ses faiblesses, préférant avoir l’air froid et sans compassion que de montrer ce qu’il ressent, préférant l’humour et la dérision à la peur, trouvant toujours une manière détourner de dire les choses, mais là il n’y arrive pas. Lui qui a cette réputation de séducteur plein de charme. Lui le beau parleur qui sait plaire. Son charisme ne suffisait pas. Tout semblait différent. Il est tellement facile pour un coureur de jupons de se déclarer à une femme, parce qu’on peut toujours faire passer ça pour de la drague, mais il n’est pas dans un monde où aimer un autre homme est commun ou accepté. Dans les contes, ces belles histoires pas toujours roses que l’ont conte aux enfants, le prince va avec sa princesse, et lui c’est un pirate. Alors non, il n’y arrive pas. Il sent son cœur se serrer et il se sent de plus en plus mal, mais il répond d’une traite en s’éclipsant, fuyant visiblement toute forme de conversation.

« Je peux pas. »

David reste quelques secondes perplexe et se retourne dans sa direction en l’interpelant d’un ton sec.

« Jones ! »

De toute évidence Killian ne pourrait pas fuir bien loin sur ce navire, et la panique commence à se lire sur son visage, il inspire on bon coup pour sa calmer, continuant d’avancer, avant que David ne le rattrape, ce qui ne tarde pas puisque celui-ci lui attrape le bras et le retourne vers lui, le pirate évitant soigneusement son regard, ne voulant même pas savoir ce que le prince pouvait bien penser. David observe alors Killian qui regarde ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il avait déjà visiblement peu dormi. Ca semblait louche pour David, bien qu’il espère vraiment que ce ne soit pas important. Il l’espérait vraiment. Il avait été sensiblement vexé que Killian puisse lui caché quelque chose. Il lui faisait confiance. Il y avait autre chose. Le prince n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais il voulait vraiment être rassuré et savoir que Killian n’allait pas les trahir, comme si cela allait l’anéantir, comme si c’était tout particulièrement important pour lui. Il avait un air inquiet et était un peu tendu, espérant que le pirate allait lui répondre. Au lieu de ça Killian reste silencieux. Il reste alors ainsi plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Cela semblait faire une éternité pour Killian, et David reprend plus calme.

« Tu ne compte vraiment pas m’en faire par alors ? »

Killian reste silencieux et immobile, essayant de rester constant et de ne pas montrer qu’il se sentait sombrer, qu’il avait envie de pleurer aussi. Il essayait de laisser son esprit ce concentrer sur l’horizon, un point fixe, imaginaire, se vidant la tête, le cœur pourtant tambourinant violement dans sa poitrine. Non il ne savait pas ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Finalement Killian capitule et lance quelques mots dans le vide sans même trop savoir ce qu’il dit, le tout en s’en allant un peu plus loin, le cœur un peu serrer.

« C’est toi. »

Il n’avait même pas daigné regarder David. Il repensait à la dernière conversation qu’ils avaient eue. David reste planté là, sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre, il avait plutôt peur d’avoir trop bien compris. Il ne cherche pas a le rattraper et reste pensif, essayant de remettre tous les éléments dans leurs contexte alors que Killian allait se poser plus loin dans un coin du navire où il serait tout seul. David ne sait pas vraiment comment prendre tout ça. Il est un peu déstabiliser et ne pense même pas aux conséquences ni aux différents éléments de cette déclaration. Il finit par réaliser ce que Killian vient de dire. Sa première réaction n’est pas de savoir si de tels sentiments envers lui sont normaux ou pas. Il essaye déjà de s’assurer d’avoir bien compris. Il reste là plusieurs minutes et est sorti de sa rêverie par une voix familière.

« Papa ? »

Ah Emma. Elle tombe bien. Cette dernière semble lire le désarroi de son père encore sous le choc.

« Emma ! »

Il lui sourit, essayant d’avoir l’air naturel et serein, histoire de ne pas l’inquiéter. Sa fille lui sourit d’un air réconfortant.

« Qu’est-ce qui a ?

-Rien, rien c’est rien ! 

-Drôle de manière de montrer qu’il n’y a rien. »

Elle hausse les épaules et adosse au balustre.

« Donc ? »

Elle prend un air pas du tout dupe attendant clairement des explications. David sourit franchement et se retourna face à la mer en appuyant ses bras contre le garde-corps et soupira légèrement avant de se lancer.

« Juste… »

Il hésite néanmoins à lui faire par de sa conversation, mais Emma précède ses pensés.

« Je viens de vous voir discuter avec Hook. Vous vous êtes engueulé ? »

David reste pensif quelques instants. Il ne sait pas trop et ce n’est pas le problème à vrai dire.

« Non… Enfin si un peu, mais… Ce n’est pas vraiment ça… »

Emma le regarde d’un air perplexe et David hésite à continuer.

« Disons qu’il vient de me dire quelque choses d’assez déconcertant… »

Emma comprend de suite ce qu’il vient de se passer et acquiesce avec évidence et se retourne sur le balustre

« Je vois très bien… »

David la regarde avec intérêt et étonnement.

« Tu vois très bien ? »

Emma hoche la tête et reprend.

« Il vient de te faire une déclaration hein ? »

David prend un air de plus en plus curieux ne comprenant pas bien la situation. C’est quand même pas le seul à n’avoir rien vu si ? Emma prend un air amusé.

« T’as vraiment rien vu venir ? »

David reste perplexe quelques secondes.

« Parce que je suis sensé le savoir ?

-Tu le monde est au courant Papa… »

Elle sourit amusé et pense alors à Killian, prenant un air compatissant. David continu après un long soupire.

« Ok… »

Emma le regarde alors attendant une réaction, le laissant respirer un peu. Le prince a l’air un peu perdu, mais finit par se reprendre légèrement.

« Bon… Et maintenant je suis sensé faire quoi ?

-C’est pas à moi de te le dire… »

Emma pose son regard plein de compassion sur son père.

« Mais dans tous les cas je crois qu’il va falloir que t’aille le voir. »

Elle était un peu triste pour son ami, mais au finale elle pense que son père n’en pense pas moins, bien qu’il ne le sache pas encore, maintenant qu’il a l’occasion d’y réfléchir il devrait être plus enclin à réaliser et prendre une décision concrète. Emma laisse alors son père à ses réflexions après avoir poser une main rassurante sur la sienne avec un sourire plein de soutien.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian avait quitté le pont pour aller se pendre au fin fond du navire et se poser quelque part tranquillement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et se ressaisir. Ce n’était pas si grave ça allait passer. Il est planter là, dans un état quoiqu’un peu lamentable à siroter sa bouteille de rhum qu’il regarde d’un air absent. Il avait peut-être un peu merdé sur ce coup. Non en fait il avait carrément merdé et ce demande encore comment il allait pouvoir regarder David en face, si tenté qu’il en ait l’occasion. Il se demande aussi comment allait se passer la suite des opérations. Pas sûr que ça l’aide à mettre le grappin sur le Jolly Roger. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le récupérer. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait Jack et si cela devait s’avérer dangereux il préférait encore ne pas aider le pirate. L’ennui c’est qu’ils avaient besoin de ce navire et que Jack avait besoin qu’ils aient ce navire et qu’il n’allait pas les laisser partir sans avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait. Ou alors il allait faire en sorte qu’ils n’aient pas d’autres choix que de l’aider. Bref, il n’était pas vraiment dans un très bon jour, surtout qu’il commençait fort en alcool dès le matin après une nuit assez brève, il allait finir dans un état pitoyable. A vrai dire il en n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Si cela pouvait l’aider. Après tout ça ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout que vu la tête qu’il a il pourrait guère être dans un état plus lamentable. Heureusement que Killian est le genre de personne à toujours retomber sur ses pieds. Ce n’est pas si grave après tout. David n’est pas mort, c’est déjà bien.

 

* * *

 

 

David était resté planté un moment à regarder l’horizon, mais c’est soupirant qu’il à rejoint les couchettes. Maintenant que tout le monde est levé et avait rejoint le pont, David a besoin de calme et s’assoit seul, pensif les bras sur les cuisses à regarder dans le vide. Il avait vraiment loupé un truc, il devait manquer une pièce au puzzle ou il ne sait quoi. En tous cas il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, un peu perturbé. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et soupire profondément en frottant son front. Il avait un sérieux problème. Il a une petite pensé pour Killian et revoit son regard avant qu’il ne le laisse en plan. Il avait l’air complètement déprimé. Pour l’instant David n’était pas vraiment certain de ce qu’il allait faire. Une chose est sûre il avait merdé et il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu le pirate définitivement en quelques seconde à peine. Ses pensées sont un peu plus claire et il se dit qu’il avait vraiment merdé, mais en beauté. Bravo David, t’aurait pu dire un truc, n’importe quoi, le retenir peu importe. Heureusement qu’un navire reste un navire et qu’il n’a pas pu aller bien loin. David soupire. Il vient de comprendre l’étendu de la situation et, à vrai dire, ça le déprime assez. Sa femme l’a à cause d’un pirate. Tout le monde savait pour le dit-pirate sauf lui. Et maintenant qu’il vient de s’apercevoir de ses propres sentiments il vient de le perde. Autant dire que David commence un peu à déprimer, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire, il trouvera bien un moyen. Il faut qu’il arrive à lui parler, déjà ce n’est pas chose aisé, mais il allait falloir faire ça en privé, et ils sont sur un navire. De grand taille certes, mais pour les secrets on repassera. La nouvelles allait sans doute se rependre très vite et il voit déjà Regina et ses remarques déplacées vu les circonstances. Dans quel état allait pouvoir être Killian ? Comment est-ce qu’il allait tourner ça ?

 

* * *

 

 

Killian s’est un peu calmé. Il a fait passer la douleur en colère, l’alcool aidant, et est à présent d’une humeur massacrante, mais il faut bien qu’il garde la face. Il semble avoir prit une décision vis-à-vis du compas de Jack, il n’est pas sûr que ça va marcher dans tous les cas. Il est en phase de dénie total. Comme si l’alcool et la mauvaise humeur allait l’aider. Non ça n’arrangerait pas ses problèmes, non il ne se sentirait pas mieux, mais là tout de suite ça lui semblait être une bonne solution et il avait besoin de tenir le coup psychologiquement et d’être d’attaque, de ne pas être inutile, de réfléchir et prendre des décisions objective. Bon, c’était beaucoup lui demander, et pas sur que des décisions prises sous l’emprise de l’alcool n’aident vraiment, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il déteste présentement tout particulièrement Jack. C’est de sa faute. Parce que rejeter la faute aussi ça semble l’aider à passer l’émotion. Extérioriser ses émotions par la colère aussi. Il n’ira pas jusqu’à un désire de vengeance, pas cette fois, il ne faut pas abuser il n’est pas stupide ni rancunier à ce point, ça n’en vaut pas la peine il a autre chose à faire. Mais Jack vient, à défaut d’avoir gâché sa vie parce qu’elle n’aurait pas ressemblé à grand-chose de plus, venait de gâcher sa journée, sinon sa semaine, voir tout le voyage, voyage n’étant déjà pas une croisière de vacance, même si le navire n’est pas inconfortable non plus. Il se relève et inspire profondément avec un regard noir masquant avec brio des yeux précédemment encore humide. Non il n’allait pas bien, mais il comptait faire illusion. Il dirait à David que ce n’est pas grave et il feinterait une mauvaise nuit pour justifier de sa froideur, ça devrait fonctionner.


	9. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre** : J'en ai pas encore trouver... ça va venir...
> 
>  **Note** : J'ai mis du temps à rédiger ce chapitre, mais j'ai réécris la fin 3 fois, elle ne me plaisait pas...

La journée était un peu plus avancée. Cela faisait presque une heure que David était tout seul en train de méditer, bien décidé à récupérer Killian, espérant que ça n’était pas trop tard et qu’il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il fallait qu’il lui parle et qu’il mette les choses au clair. C’était un affreux malentendu qui était sur le point de ruiner leurs vies à tous les deux. C’était trop stupide, David se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait un peu peur aussi. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Après tout… Killian ne lui avait pas menti. C’était louche, certes, mais c’était vrai. David se lève alors se sa couchette et comment à remonter sur le pont. Il est alors rapidement interpeller par Regina qui semble regarder plus loin vers le gouvernail, ayant un ton fortement sarcastique agacé. Elle en a définitivement marre des pirates.

« Tu tombes bien "Charming". Je crois que tu devrais aller récupérer ton pirate, il a le rhum mauvais aujourd’hui… »

David se tourne vers elle et la regarde curieusement. Cette dernière se retourne pour faire autre chose ignorant complètement la scène. Bon, il semble que la nouvelle se soit répandue. Il observe alors la scène plus loin et constate que Killian est en train de se prendre la tête avec Jack et qu’il n’a toujours pas l’air d’aller bien, surtout si on compte le fait qu’il n’est pas sobre. David s’approche essayant de suivre la conversation de loin. Jack avait toujours l’air bizarre, mais avait un ton plus sec et défensif, limite acide.

« J’ai ai plus qu’assez de vous Monsieur Sparrow ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous mêler de vos affaires !

-C’est ce que je fais camarade ! Vous devriez considérer que je vous ai rendu service !

-Rendu service ?! Vous appeler ça rendre service ! Laisses-moi rire mate ! Je n’appelle pas vraiment ça un service !

-Vraiment ?! Admettez-le ! Vous vous êtes lancé dans une cause perdue ! Passez à autre chose et rendez-vous utile ! »

Killian avait envie de l’étrangler, il avait un regard noir et était à moitié bourré.

« Me rendre utile ?! Je pense que vous jeter par-dessus bord serait particulièrement utile ! »

Killian allait se jeter sur Jack d’un air menaçant. Il était complètement cinglé. Jack a un mouvement de recule, mais son assaillant est alors arrêter lorsque David attrape Killian et le fait reculer, Killian se débattant.

« Lâches-moi David ! »

Ce que David ne fait pas du tout, essayant de le tenir éloigné de Jack.

« Non Killian arrête maintenant ça suffit ! T’as perdu la tête ou quoi !?

-Serais-ce une tentative de mutinerie camarade ? »

Oui ça l’était clairement. Killian n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie d’en démordre et la présence de David n’aidait pas vraiment. Quoi que. Il essayait de canaliser la peine en colère, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal.

« N’en rajoutez pas vous ! »

David venait de gronder Jack et se retourne alors vers Killian en essayant de le calmer sans avoir l’air trop sévère. Il fallait qu’il décuve et qu’il reprenne ses esprits avant qu’il puisse lui parler. La situation ne s’y prête clairement pas et ce n’est pas du tout le bon moment. Il fallait qu’il emmène le pirate dans un lieu isolé. Il le tire alors en lui faisant descendre les marches en direction de la cale toujours en essayant de le raisonner, Killian pas vraiment conciliant finit quand même pas capituler et le suis à contrecœur toujours tendu. Enfin à contrecœur ça reste à voir ça.

« Killian s’il te plait calmes-toi, tu vois bien que tu n’es pas toi-même ! »

David assied alors Killian sur une des couchettes, la même sur laquelle il était un peu plus tôt et garde ses mains appuyés sur ses épaules en le fixant. Il soupire alors que Killian reprend son calme en respirant profondément. Il commence à se rendre compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire et aussi que David est en face de lui. Super bonne impression, bravo Captain Jones. Il fuit le regard de David une nouvelle fois. En fait le rhum ne l’aide pas du tout et il se sent toujours aussi mal et désespéré. La pression était retombée, les effets de l’alcool se dissipaient et finalement en face du Prince ça n’allait pas mieux. Après quelques minutes de silence David prend la parole.

« Mais enfin Killian qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? »

Killian reste silencieux quelques instant et David se redresse en soupirant. Il sait exactement ce qui lui avait prit et il se sentait coupable, il cherchait encore la force de lui parler, le pirate n’y arrivant clairement pas. Pourtant se dernier fini par répondre froidement en le regardant d’un regard noir, pourtant si triste à la fois.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Killian se lève alors et s’apprête à sortir, mais David se met sur son chemin pour le retenir. Il n’allait se faire avoir deux fois. Killian n’allait pas fuir de nouveau, surtout vu les ravages de son premier silence. Il essaye alors d’intercepter le regard du pirate, mais clairement Killian n’arrivait pas, ou ne voulait pas du tout l’affronter. Killian essaye alors une nouvelle fois de quitter la pièce, mais David l’arrête de son bras et le ramène en face de lui en posant ses mains sur les bras du corsaire, s’assurant alors qu’il ne puisse vraiment pas fuir, peut-être aussi pour essayer de le rassurer. Mais Killian avait décidé de rester dans le déni de tout. Il ne voulait pas croire ni espérer, il était juste plus inquiet quand à la réaction du prince.

« C’est bon David j’ai compris, maintenant laisses-moi passer s’il te plait ! »

Il pensait encore que le prince allait lui faire un reproche. Il avait un ton sec, presque agressif et désolé. Mais David le ramène de nouveau en face de lui et force un peu plus le regard de Killian. Il lui était plus facile d’arrêter le pirate que de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il n’arrivait pas à s’exprimer. C’était encore un peu frais dans son esprit et il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Même si c’était clair il avait toujours ce léger doute qui l’empêchait d’avouer ce qu’il ressentait. C’était peut-être juste un concours de circonstance, un sentiment passager. Il n’était pas certain. Pourtant il n’avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça avant. C’était peut-être soudain, mais ça semblait vrai. Soudain et pourtant… C’est comme s’il avait mis de côté une partie de ses sentiments pendant un temps. Il était marié il faut dire. Il l’est toujours mais les choses ont un peu changées, il y a eu des remises en question entre temps et cette déclaration… Un désespoir presque. Il craint sans doute que Killian ne se laisse aller à la facilité de la haine, pourtant il aimerait lui tendre la main pour qu’il ait quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher, un repère. Il a confiance en lui, mais il sait que Killian à déjà eu quelques déboires et qu’un cœur brisé c’est une chose, mais celui du pirate semble fragilisé. Il en aura fallut du temps pour qu’il soit digne de confiance. Il en aura fallut du temps pour que Killian s’ouvre à eux. A lui.

David voulait lui dire ce qu’il ressentait. Qu’il voulait être là pour lui. Qu’il lui faisait confiance, qu’il était désolé. Mais rien. Il reste silencieux, n’arrivant pas à prononcer les mots, il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il ressent. C’est un cas de figure inédit, délicat, David n’y est pas habitué, il est un peu perdu… Devant le silence Killian siffle avec sarcasme et ironie entre ses dents et se dégage de David pour sortir, le laissant sur place. Le Prince s’en voulait. Il avait encore tout gâché. Si cela avait prit du temps à Killian pour avouer ce qu’il ressentait, David allait avoir du mal à en faire de même, surtout de manière aussi abrupte, mais il comptait bien mettre ses idées au claires et prendre sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le pirate comme ça après tout. Il n’aimait pas le voir ainsi, mais il savait bien pourquoi au fond. Il le préférait souriant, il préférait quand il flirtait avec son sourire suffisant et son ironie constante. Mais c’est trop tard. Il est parti et Charming et de nouveau seul. Au moins Killian est un peu plus lucide est va peut-être éviter un conflit avec le capitaine du navire, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment en leur faveur.

Killian avait réussi à s’isoler un peu sur le navire. Il avait dessaoulé, mais n’était pas complètement sobre non plus. Après la phase sur les nerfs, c’était une phase plus dépressive qui prenait le dessus. Il avait bien senti que David essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir, mais là c’était un peu au dessus de ses forces. Il essayait tellement de faire au mieux pour David qu’il avait un peu mal vécu le manque total de confiance que ce dernier avait eu pour lui. Cela dit, il lui aurait tout dit dès le départ il n’en serait pas là. Lui non plus ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance, mais c’était assez délicat quelque part. Sans parler du fait que David était le premier visé par le problème. Killian avait sans doute peur de connaitre la réponse de David. Qu’elle soit négative ou positive, même si le pirate était très ouvert sur plein de choses, notamment sa propre sexualité, il n’avait jamais éprouvé se sentiment d’exclusivité pour quelqu’un qui le poussait à agir avec autant de dévouement pour quelqu’un. Même s’il était persuadé avoir aimé Milah, ça n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec David. C’était même très différent. Killian ne se l’expliquait pas. Ça le rendait dingue d’ailleurs. Il n’avait pas envie de le « voler » à Snow. Même si là ils n’étaient ensemble. Il voulait le conquérir, mais de manière douce, il voulait qu’il l’aime. Il ne voulait pas lui forcé là main. C’était plutôt inédit pour Killian qui avait tendance à draguer avec insistance, allant parfois dans l’excès et l’indécence, rendant ses relations assez particulières voir un peu malsaine. Insister sans relâche après avoir eut une réponse négative, ce n’est pas le meilleur plan pour faire tomber quelqu’un dans ses bras. Les blagues d’un goût douteux non plus. Là il le respectait vraiment et c’était un vrai changement.

 

* * *

 

Durant quelques trois jours de long voyage calme, Killian passe son temps à éviter David, participant à peine aux manœuvres à bord et lançant des regards assassin au Capitaine du navire. Il est évident que tout le monde savait que quelque chose n’allait pas au vu du silence constant de Killian qui daignait à peine saluer ses camarades et du mal-être apparent de David qui ne savait toujours pas comment rattraper le coup. Surtout qu’il n’arrivait pas du tout à attirer l’attention du pirate qui fuyait toute confrontation. Néanmoins, les choses se concrétisent plus sérieusement quand ils décident de faire une escale pour faire des provisions. Quelques heures de quartiers libres et Killian décide de faire un tour pour prendre l’air. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur le pont quelques heures plus tard, mais Killian manifestait un certains retard. C’était inquiétant pour plusieurs choses et personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser. Les minutes passent, montant rapidement à une demi-heure, puis une heure. Toujours rien. David commençait à s’inquiéter, mais aussi culpabiliser un peu. Il espérait que Killian était seulement en retard, qu’il ne les avait pas laissé ou pire : qu’il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Maudit pirate. David songeait qu’il l’étranglerait surement en le voyant arriver. Sauf que 3 heures plus tard, il n’y avait toujours personne et une concertation s’imposait. Avec les derniers événements, il était difficile de dire s’il avait abandonné le navire ou non et David était très inquiet, étonnamment bien plus que lorsqu’ils l’avaient initialement perdu à leur arrivée. Il aurait prévenu quelqu’un…

« Bon ! Cher camarades il semblerait que votre… "ami" maque à l’appel ! J’ai donc bien peur que nous ne devions continuer notre chemin… sans lui ! 

-On ne part pas sans lui. »

David avait répondu d’un ton sec et s’était levé. Il avait l’intention d’aller le chercher lui-même. Après tout, il était peut-être juste perdu dans une taverne à moitié ivre et n’avais plus aucune notion du temps

« Et où comptes-tu aller ? »

Regina avait questionné le prince avec sarcasme, sachant très bien que personne n’était disposé à laisser Killian derrière, ce qui n’empêchait pas qu’il ne savait pas où aller.

« Je vais en ville voir si je le trouve.

-Et tu compte vraiment le trouver ? Même si le savoir complètement ivre dans un bar à flirter ne m’étonnerait pas vraiment…. »

David reste silencieux à la remarque. Il y avait de forte chance de le trouver au 36ème dessous dans un bar et David n’aimais déjà pas vraiment cette option sachant qu’il en serait en partie coupable, mais l’imaginer en train de flirter de l’enchantait pas vraiment non plus. D’un autre côté, il espérait tout de même le trouver dans un bar, qu’il ne soit pas parti sans rien dire, qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé. David reprend sa route en silence alors que Regina soupire en se tournant vers Emma qui hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne peut pas dire grande chose à son père, elle comprend d’ailleurs qu’il veille retrouver Killian, il était comme ça après tout. Il devait se sentir coupable qui plus est. Il aurait été plus réactif Killian ne serait pas parti faire une tour tout seul en premier lieu.

 

* * *

 

Killian avait bien quitté le groupe seul, glanant toute information utile au passage. Il était un peu sur les nerfs et avait besoin de prendre l’air. S’il y a bien une chose qu’il voulait là maintenant, mis à part une bouteille de rhum, c’était son navire. Il en avait marre de Jack, marre de recevoir des ordres, il voulait redevenir un pirate autonome. Et la dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était devoir honorer son marché avec cet escroc de Jack. Il avait donc entrepris de retrouver son navire seul. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un ridicule compas pour ça. Il finissait toujours par retrouver le Joly Roger après tout. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite enquête n’était peut-être pas passé si inaperçu que ça. Et même si cela n’avais en fait rien à voir avec son navire, n’empêche qu’il était dans de beau draps. Au détour d’une ruelle, il entend des bruits suspects et se met alors sur ses gardes, prêt à dégainer son sabre. Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de réagir ou de voir quoi que ce soit venir qu’il a soudainement la tête qui tourne, sa vision se trouble et en quelques secondes qui se sent perdre connaissance.

 

* * *

 

David était revenu dépité au Black Pearl, n’ayant vu aucun signe de Killian nulle part. Il commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter et ce n’était pas le seul, Emma semblait s’en préoccuper tout autant. Regina ne le montrait pas et passait son temps à soupirer disant qu’il allait encore falloir courir derrière le capitaine Demoiselle en détresse et que ça allait sans doute devenir une habitude. Elle le faisait sans doute plus pour Emma que ce qu’elle ne voulait bien laisser croire d’ailleurs, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux femmes pour prévoir un sort de localisation, le vrai problème était de trouver quelque chose qui appartenait à Killian. Naturellement les regards se portent sur David qui commence vraiment à désespérer. Ils restent quelques secondes à se regarder.

« Oh David ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’a absolument rien qui ne lui appartienne ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais quoi que ce soit qui lui appartienne ? Est-ce utile de préciser qu’il ne m’a pas adressé la parole depuis plus de 3 jours ? »

Regina lève les yeux au ciel. C’est vraiment pas gagné une fois de plus. David fronce les sourcils d’un air pensif et observe Jack qui attend patiemment en terminant une nouvelle bouteille de rhum. Regina suit son regard et comprend alors où le prince veut en venir, en ayant déjà discuté avec le pirate. L’ennui, c’est que David n’est pas vraiment convaincu que cela fonctionne. A vrai dire il craint un peu de le savoir. Que ça fonctionne ou non d’ailleurs. Il ignore encore quelle option il préfère, c’est très confus dans son esprit. Regina brise le silence interrogateur.

« On peut toujours essayer. »

David la regarde curieusement et cette dernière hausse les épaules. Il n’a pas grand-chose à perdre et ça ne peut définitivement pas être pire. Fallait-il convaincre le capitaine du navire.

 

* * *

 

Killian se réveil finalement un peu sonné, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui se passe. Il entend des voix. Celles-ci semblent annoncer qu’il se réveille. Ca il l’avait remarqué. Il était assit sur une chaise, et par vraiment de son plein gré. Il commence à ouvrir les yeux et observe vaguement autour de lui. Il est dans une pièce sombre et ne voit que des silhouettes tapissés dans la pénombre.

« Il se réveille. Vous pensez que c’est lui ?

-Un pirate avec du noir autour des yeux, t’en connais beaucoup toi ?

-En plus il descendait du Black Pearl. C’est forcément lui.

-On devrait en tirer un bon prix. »

Killian reprend ses esprits alors qu’il écoute la conversation. Il a toujours la tête qui tourne, mais ce n’est pas vraiment sa préoccupation. Il faut dire qu’il est attaché à une chaise là.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider camarade ? 

-Fermes-là on t’as rien demandé !

-Non mais vous êtes sûr les gars, parce que s’il avait un crochet on nous l’aurait dit non ?

-Il a l’air bizarre et il a les yeux noirs, je vois pas ce que tu veux de plus. »

Il y avait au moins trois voix distinctes, mais Killian avec un peu de mal.

« Si vous me disiez qui vous cherchez, je pourrais sans doute vous éclairer ! 

-Sh ! Ferme-là !

-Ecoutez-le pas les gars, parait que ce gars là c’est un escroc. Rien qu’en parlant il arrive à t’embobiner comme il veut.

-On en fait quoi ? Le client n’arrive que dans deux jours.

-On le laisse croupir dans la cale en attendant, il risque pas de s’enfuir. Faut faire gaffe à ça aussi, parait que c’est un expert en évasion. »

Killian suivait à peine la conversation, le mal de crâne assez intense l’empêchant de réfléchir malgré le fait qu’il tentait d’user de sa ruse. Il a à peine de temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu’il est transférer dans une geôle humide et glaciale d’où il aurait bien du mal à s’enfuir cette fois-ci, surtout avec cet affreux mal de crâne. Il n’a en vérité pas la moins idée d’où il est et de ce qui lui arrive.


	10. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre** : J'en ai toujours pas

« Vraiment ? »

Jack a l’air quelque peu surpris de la demande du jeune Prince, même si pour lui c’était un gars normal, pas un prince.

« Donc vous admettez qu’il est ce que vous désirez le plus ? »

La capitaine était quand même très intéressée par ce simple fait. Il faut dire qu’il avait l’occasion de validé doublement son marché initialement prévu avec Killian. D’un part parce qu’il allait faire le même avec David. Ensuite parce que comme ça Jones allait enfin pouvoir utiliser le compas pour récupérer son navire. Et ensuite parce que même si ce dernier avait déjà retrouvé son navire, il serait quand même obligé d’honorer le marché de son fameux quelqu’un. Tout bénéfice pour Jack, même s’il lui fallait prêter son compas deux fois, une des deux fois était quand même grandement pour son intérêt personnel. Et puis, celui là n’étant pas un pirate, il y a plus de chance qu’il honore sa part du marché, parce que les pirates sont tous les mêmes il en sait quelque chose. Mais David a pourtant l’air un peu hésitant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c’est toujours notre meilleures option. Alors qu’en dites-vous ?

-Si je résume bien l’ami : vous vous engagez donc à honorer la parole de votre camarade si celui-ci venait à y manquer ou… a disparaitre ?

-Il ne va pas disparaitre ! »

David avait l’air convaincu et Jack prend alors un air capitulatif, bien que dubitatif, mais balaye le propos d’un geste de la main, admettant qu’il ne disparaisse pas.

« Donc, vous l’êtes ?

-Je le suis.

-Dans ce cas moi ça m’va ! »

Jack tends la main à David qui la sert en signe d’accord et Jack regarde sort son compas et le fixe avec une certains hésitation.

« Vous comprendrez que je tiens assez à cet objet, alors j’aimerais autant qu’il me revienne et en bon état… »

David acquiesce et récupère le dis compas en l’observant quelque peu nerveusement. Ils allaient commencer à partir en excursion sans vraiment savoir si l’objet les mènera vraiment au pirate. Évidemment il est décidé qu’Henry reste ici avec Snow, mais celui-ci ne semble pas de cet avis.

« L’opération méduse reprend ?! 

-Non Henry. Toi tu restes ici. Mary-Margaret va s’occuper de toi en notre absence. »

Emma ne laisse pas vraiment le choix à Henry et Regina le fixe avec insistance, ne laissant pas l’occasion à se dernier de contester ce choix.

« En plus il faut que quelqu’un reste ici pour prouver notre bonne foi. Tu auras un rôle de diplomate et tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour ça. On peut compter sur toi ?

-Ok Maman… »

Henry soupire, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de resté ici et il savait que sa mère lui disait cela uniquement pour le convaincre de rester ici avec sa grand-mère. David, sa fille et Regina s’équipent alors pour partir à la rescousse du pirate, espérant que ce dernier compte suffisamment aux yeux de David, ce qui n’avait pas l’air d’enchanter Snow outre mesure, mais bon… C’était quand même un cas de force majeure là…

 

* * *

 

 

Killian était enfermé dans un cachot humide et froid depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il n’était pas attaché, mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer cette fois. Il ne sait pas ce qui c’est passé quand il a perdu connaissance mais ça ne lui a pas réussi. Il ne se sent pas très bien. Il a toujours la tête qui tourne et a de plus en plus mal au crâne. Pour ne rien arranger il commence à avoir froid, ce qui ne lui arrive pas vraiment d’ordinaire, même dans des lieux humides. Il a eu beau étudier le système de fermeture de la porte il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, la douleur état trop intense et il a fini par s’assoir contre un mur la tête dans sa main, essayant d’atténuer la douleur en vain. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid et à se sentir de moins en moins bien. Il avait même des coups de chaleurs caractéristiques de quelqu’un de fiévreux et il n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Il faut dire qu’il n’était jamais malade ou peu, surtout qu’il avait l’habitude des changements de météo en mer, de l’humidité et du froid, il ne devrait donc pas être dans cet état à l’heure actuel et il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Il se demandait si ses "amis", si tenté qu’il soit un ami pour eux, étaient partis sans lui ou s’inquiétait de son sort. Ses pensés finissent bien évidemment par se porté sur David. Il s’avoua qu’il aimerait bien qu’il soit là, là tout de suite maintenant, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

 

* * *

 

 

De son côté, le Prince mène son expédition. Cette opération méduse, comme l’appelle Henry, l’inquiète un peu. Il ne sait pas vraiment où ce compas va les mener, néanmoins, la coopération de Regina est une aide non négligeable. Il faut dire que peu de ces hommes ont la moindre chance contre la reine. De son côté, Regina accompagne surtout Emma, même si elle ne l’avouera jamais. Elle est quand même un peu plus discrète que le pirate pour se genre de choses, et si personne ne voit rien, c’est bien parce que David pensait qu’Emma était attiré par le pirate et parce que Emma masque aussi bien ses sentiments que Regina. Pourtant leurs regards en coin en disent longs. Pour l’heure, il n’est pas vraiment question de ça. Même si Regina est légèrement jalouse de l’inquiétude d’Emma pour Killian, celui-ci n’est qu’un ami pour elle, peut-être future beau-père d’ailleurs, déjà qu’avec Neal c’était un peu le cas, ce serait quand même très bizarre comme relation. Et puis elle était là pour son père aussi, alors voyant les efforts de la jeune femme pour aider les deux hommes, Regina était déjà plus sereine. Celui qui l’inquiétait plus était Neal à vrai dire. C’est le père d’Henry après tout. Même si elle est ça mère adoptive, est-ce que cela rivalise avec Emma et Neal. En plus d’avoir peur de perdre son fils elle pourrait bien perdre la seule personne, hormis Henry, qui lui ait fait ressentir quelque chose s’apparentant à de l’affection depuis la perte de Daniel.

Le trois coéquipiers avançait alors dans la ville, arrivant dans un quartier qui ne leur disait rien de bon, espérant toujours être sur la bonne voie. Ils arrivent finalement devant la devanture d’un magasin. Pas vraiment net, il s’agissait en effet d’un trafiquant d’armes en tout genre. Mais quoi de plus normal ici, pas vraiment illégal. La légalité ne s’applique pas dans des villes de flibustiers. Le plan était de passer par derrière, évitant ainsi de trop se faire repérer. Heureusement que Regina avait prévu un changement de garde-robe collectif avant de partir, il en fallait bien une pour réfléchir pour les autres après tout. Le look de corsaires ne leur allait pas mal d’ailleurs, même si Regina était clairement celle pour qui les changements étaient le plus visible. Mais elle avait une classe sans précédent ainsi et nombre de marins se retournaient volontiers sur son passage, en déplaise à Emma qui n’aimait pas vraiment cela.

C’est en faisant preuve d’une furtivité digne d’un voleur de jeu vidéo qu’ils parviennent à s’infiltrer incognito dans l’arrière boutique et Regina soupire en se demandant quand même s’ils réfléchissaient ou si elle était définitivement la seule à avoir ce don.

« J’espère que vous avez un plan pour sortir d’ici une fois le Capitaine Guyliner à nos côtés. On a peut-être eu de la chance pour arriver jusque là, mais rien ne nous dit que nous sortirons aussi facilement. »

Emma commençait à fouiller un peu les papiers, après tout c’est une experte en infiltration, et cette première victoire est due en grande partie à ses talents. Son attention se porte alors sur quelques documents qu’elle montre alors à Regina par réflexe.

« Regardes. »

Regina prend connaissance des papiers et David les rejoins en y jetant également un œil avec un air inquiet. Regina fonce les sourcils et fini par soupiré toujours concentré.

« Nous courons après un capitaine victime d’une horrible méprise on dirait… maudit eyeliner… »

En effet, ses documents montraient un avis de rechercher avec récompense à la clé. Une tête mise à pris pour le Capitaine du Black Pearl, avec une description assez vague, digne d’un mauvais commanditaire : cheveux foncé et regard cerné de noir, look extravagant et attitude arrogante. Ce qui correspondait assez à Killian, sauf que ce n’est pas Jack et que ce serait lui ils auraient au moins précisé le crochet… Ils étaient tombés sur une bande d’incapables et ce qui était curieux c’est que Killian se soit fait avoir.

« Bon… Maintenant on sait qu’il est là… En tout cas il y a de fortes chances. Et on sait aussi pourquoi. Allons le chercher. »

David se prépare alors à reprendre sa route en observant le compas, mais Regina l’interrompt.

« On ne sait toujours pas comment on va sortir d’ici. Enfin j’imagine que c’est un peu tard pour se poser la question maintenant qu’on est là.

-Moi j’ai un plan.

-Vraiment Swan ?

-J’ai récupérer un plan de la ville, je pense qu’on peut trouver des passages sûr.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oh… J’ai déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, ça devrait passer.

-Mh… Bien joué Swan. »

Regina était plus que conquise par l’intelligence d’Emma et se demandait vraiment de qui elle pouvait la tenir, surtout voyant son père, si elle tenait de lui son courage, ce n’était définitivement pas de lui qu’elle tenait son cerveau. Pourtant David était loin d’être idiot, mais il était tellement naïf et impulsif, toujours à suivre ses émotions, que s’il était malin, il ne s’en servait pas vraiment quand la situation le demandait. Ce dernier commençait d’ailleurs à avancer dans les couloirs suivit pas Regina et sa fille, la reine de plus en plus exaspérée par tant d’impulsivité.

 

* * *

 

 

L’état de Killian ne s’améliore pas vraiment. Il transpire et frisonne en même temps. Sa tête tourne toujours et il a changé de couleur pour un teint plus clair. Définitivement il se sent vraiment mal et est complètement avachi contre le mur qui le maintient assis. Il est conscient et essaye de ne pas s’endormir. Il respire fort et il a l’impression d’avoir le cerveau comprimé, ce qui lui procure une douleur assez insupportable. Il ne pense plus à grand-chose et s’attend à délirer et avoir des hallucinations, tentant alors d’ignorer les bruits inexistants, les éléphants roses et les voix dans sa tête qui s’exprime dans un brouhaha sans le moindre sens parlant de choses et d’autres sans rapports entre elle, le nom de David revenant régulièrement. Il avait beau être un survivant, il n’était pas vraiment optimiste sur ce coup là et il commence alors à entendre es bruits de pas, ne sachant pas si cela vient de son imagination ou si c’est réel. Peut-être devrait-il commencé à s’inquiéter. Il jette un œil, mais son mal de crâne le rappel à l’ordre et il préfère abdiquer et attendre, de toute façon il va savoir bien assez tôt ce que le sort lui réserve.

 

* * *

 

 

Les trois héros du jour sont toujours en chemin. Ils croisent bien une ou deux personnes sur le trajet mais il faut très peu de temps à Regina pour les envoyer dans les bras de Morphée et ils gagnent bientôt les sous sols en pierres, humide et froid. Killian ne doit pas être bien loin à présent et malgré l’envie que David a de l’appeler, il reste silencieux. Ne pas se faire repérer. C’est ce qui est convenu. Ils continus d’avancer, les cachots ne sont pas si grands que ça et David, toujours en tête accélère précipitamment le pas. Enfin. Il vient de l’apercevoir. C’est bien lui.

« Killian. »

Killian tourne la tête à l’annonce de son nom. Il ne sait toujours pas si c’est son imagination. En voyant le Prince il doute. Il aimerait que ce soit lui. David s’approche suivit de Regina et Emma. Regina fait disparaitre la porte d’un geste de la main et Emma s’arrête en voyant Killian, laissant son père s’en occuper. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse.

« Est-ce que ton plan marche dans ce genre de cas Swan ? »

Regina semblait détachée, mais le sarcasme aide un peu à gérer le stresse, et puis il faut rentrer, c’est le plus important. Que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. David se précipite sur le pirate, rangeant le compas dans sa poche dans le même temps.

« Killian ça va aller ?! »

Le pirate se tourne vers lui avec un regard un peu vide alors que David passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Killian fini par sourire alors que David pose sa main sur son front, l’air inquiet.

« Hey Dave…

-Tu es brûlant… »

David redresse un peu Killian qui se laisse plus ou moins tomber dans les bras de David, qui calle la tête du pirate sur son épaule. Il n’était pas tranquille, le capitaine était vraiment en piteux état et ils avaient le trajet du retour à faire. Killian grimace un peu, toujours le mal de crâne, et David lui sourit en passant sa main sur son visage, essayant d’avoir l’air rassurant.

« Ça va aller. »

Killian sourit à ces mots. Il n’en était pas convaincu, mais il était content de voir le Prince. Il était un peu à bout de forces et savait qu’il allait devoir essayer de suivre, surtout qu’il était toujours glacé, ce qui ne s’arrangeait pas, et que son mal de crâne de faisait que croitre.

« Je propose que l’on arrête de perdre du temps ici et qu’on retourne au navire, ce qui serait tout de même mieux pour le "ça va aller" ».

Regina avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une pointe d’ironie en référence aux propos du Prince. Elle avait raison et David acquiesce en faisant passer le bras de Killian autour de ses épaules.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Killian siffle un peu de douleur mais se lève en hochant vaguement la tête, s’appuyant majoritairement sur David pour tenir debout. Tout va bien se passer, David est venu le chercher, c’est le plus important. Et encore il l’a pas ni vu ni fait le rapprochement avec le compas de Jack. De toute façon il n’est pas en état.

« Merveilleux, allons-y ! »

Regina semblait toujours aussi froide, mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un reste réaliste en situation d’urgence. Ils commencent donc à quitter l’endroit, bien qu’ils ne soient pas des plus rapides dans un premier temps. Mais ce n’était pas non plus le but de la manœuvre. Killian était tellement fatigué et avait les idées tellement peu claires qu’il ne réalisait pas vraiment être si prêt de David. David qui le soutenait fermement, essayant de le garder proche de lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d’essayer de le réchauffer, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder ici. Il tenant le bras droit de Killian atour de son cou, leurs mains étaient très proches. David portait presque tout le poids de Killian qui tenait à peine debout, mais qu’importe. Il fallait juste que le pirate reste réveiller le temps qu’ils ne retournent sur le navire. Ça n’allait pas être ni facile ni discret vu son état, mais il le fallait. Mais pour Killian c’était bientôt fini. Ils allaient retourner au navire. Ils allaient s’occuper de lui et tout ceci ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. C’est ce que David se disait. Et Killian avait un aperçu de la suite des événements. Ça allait déjà mieux après tout. Son état était resté stable, mais il se sentait mieux. Après tout il sentait la chaleur de David près de lui. Il avait l’impression d’avoir moins froid.

Ils avançaient progressivement. Killian ne voyait pas où ils allaient. Ils remontent à l’étage, il fait plus chaud. Ils progressent furtivement, s’arrêtant à chaque bruit de pas, les malheureux tombant alors inconscients. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de jouer aux plus malin avec ces pirates, en plus ils leurs rendaient service, ce n’était pas leur homme. Killian luttait pour resté éveiller et se maintenant debout un minimum. David commençait à avoir mal à l’épaule mais il ignorait bien ce détail, ça n’avait rien d’important. Il l’aurait porté s’il avait dû le faire. Il se disait d’ailleurs que c’était bien triste qu’il ait fallut qu’il manque de le perdre pour se rendre compte à quel point il comptait pour lui, il ne lui avait jamais dit, même maintenant il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il espérait avoir le temps de le faire, il espérait vraiment avoir tout son temps pour le faire après ça. Ils gagnent rapidement l’arrière boutique. Il faut sortir dans les rues et là comme ça ils son trop voyant. Surtout le pirate. Emma attrape une cape à capuchon et la lance à son père qui la met sur les épaules du capitaine. Le plan était d’avoir l’air naturel, qui à avoir l’air un peu ivre, c’est assez assorti dans le décor, en cas de questions il serait plus facile de dire que Killian était saoul qu’à moitié mort. David prend un air calme et avec un signe de tête collectif ils gagnent les rues bruyantes. Killian fronce les sourcils, ça n’aidait en rien sa migraine, mais il fallait faire avec et la main rassurant de David sur son épaule aidait.

Étonnamment et certainement avec beaucoup de chance, ils parviennent à quitter la ville et à regagner le port. En tout logique le navire n’aurais pas bougé, surtout qu’ils ont toujours la boussole de Jack. Mais le Black Pearl ne semble pas à quai. C’est un homme encapuchonné qui vient à leur rencontre.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Les trois compagnons en état reconnaissent Will, le camarade du Capitaine du navire. Ils le suivent jusqu’au niveau inférieur du port alors que celui-ci donne des explications.

« Jack est recherché, on a donc pris des précautions et éloigné le Pearl, Gibbs nous attend à la chaloupe.

-Ça on avait remarqué qu’il était recherché… C’est d’ailleurs la cause de notre problème…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que des imbéciles ont confondu votre ami avec notre Capitaine Demoiselle en Détresse. »

Regina n’était jamais à court de sarcasme, en même temps la situation s’y prêtait assez… C’était presque affligeant. Killian avait beau être à moitié mourant, il n’est pas le genre d’homme à se laisser rabaisser ainsi, bien que ce ne soit pas méchant, il ne peut vraiment pas s’empêcher de répondre, bien qu’avec certaines difficultés.

« J’aurais… très bien pu m’en sortir tout seul… »

Regina lève les yeux aux ciels en soupirant alors que David le soutient de plus belle alors que son pirate se fatigue pour rien.

« Oui je vois ça… »

Ils gagnent rapidement l’embarcation et montent à bord. Jusque là mission accomplie. Ils allaient tranquillement regarder le Black Pearl. Il faisait sombre et la barque ne se voyait pas dans l’obscurité. Alors qu’ils étaient assis à attendre, Killian avec toujours la tête posé contre l’épaule de David qui serrait un peu plus contre lui, le regard fixé sur ce dernier, visiblement soucieux. C’était intéressant que le pirate restait le même en toute circonstance. Cet humour particulier entremêlé d’ironie et de dérision, peut-être une pointe de sarcasme aussi. Il n’était pas du genre à baisser les bras et ne voulait pas paraitre trop faible même quand il était aux porte de la mort. Enfin, il n’allait pas mourir. Plus maintenant. David allait prendre soin de lui, il allait s’en remettre. Il passe sa main sur le front de Killian afin de prendre sa température et descend le long de sa joue et Killian ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser une sourire.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Yoho a Pirate Life for me est mis à disposition selon les termes de la [licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
